Sky Song
by Ava Chanel
Summary: Inara's got her fair share of secrets, but a certain one she's kept hidden from Mal for years, might just cause the Captain and his crew more grief than expected. M/I, S/K, post BDM.
1. Oh, Susannah

**A/N: **_I kid you not: this is going to be an actual story. :) Fluffy, humourous, with a little hint of darkness because it's a Joss world. Rating may go up in the future. _

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it..."_

-'Lying is the most fun a girl can have', Panic! At the Disco

**Sky Song**

**Oh, Susannah**

Mal leaned onto the bars of the catwalk overlooking his cargo bay. He stared at its current emptiness. At this time on the ship, everyone of his crew was fast asleep, and he had Serenity all to himself. He took in a deep breath through his nose, and inhaled the scent of engine grease, metal, and the mustiness of old, void packages. The silence offered him a solace, a kind of peace he couldn't really find in sleep. Instead, he wandered the many little avenues of the Firefly, happy in the company of Serenity. He touched her up, wiped her clean until she would shine in the synthetic lighting, his hands as gentle as a lover's. In return, she kept his thoughts away from the darkest corners of his mind. It had been a fair trade off.

Eventually, his eyes would droop and he'd skulk off to his bunk, heavy feet dragging as he went, if only so his crew didn't find him passed out in some nook or cranny the next day. Purposely, he'd take the longer route, in an effort to avoid the shuttle. Too many haunting memories lay in that direction. If he started down that path, he would never sleep. He'd suffer the longer journey, push open the door to his small quarters, and carefully step down the ladder to where his lonely, dismal bed awaited him. Even after he'd changed the sheets, even after he threw out the blankets, the ghosts were still there, reminding him.

A chilling memory of a girlish giggle was in his ear, and then it was gone, echoing past him. He scratched at the rough stubble growing on his cheeks, and willed the sounds away. His hands came to the buttons of his shirt; he began to undo them, giving his back to the corner where his bed lay. If he turned, he might still see that ghost of golden skin, naked, lovely, waiting for him. He slipped off all of his clothes, and pulled on a pair of comfortable, loose pants. He stumbled into his bed, closing his eyes immediately. If he opened them, he knew he'd see her there next to him, propped on one elbow and smiling lovingly with nothing but the white sheets covering her naked body.

Her ebony curls would frame her sweet, heart shaped face. She'd glow, fresh from a love session with him, her hair tousled and natural. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see her, could still smell her. The scent of jasmine, vanilla, and incense imprinted on his mind, even when he'd tossed the pillow cases.

He thought he'd forgotten, thought the wound might have healed, scabbed over. All these years later, he should have been okay with it by now. But it hadn't taken much to reopen it, and it was still as fresh and raw as it had been the first day.

River had stared right at him from her pilot's seat when Zoe told him where the next job would be taking them. The girl had mouthed the words while Zoe provided the voiceover.

"Lu'Weng, sir," his first mate had said, not without unspoken compassion.

The capital of Sihnon.

Sihnon.

Rumours told him that _she_ was on Sihnon, now. Back at House Madrassa, where she'd started. Not that he'd been keeping tabs or anything like that.

River had watched him reproachfully with her wide eyes, gauging his response, reading his mind like he knew she would be.

"Kaylee will want to visit the training house," the psychic had stated, rather matter-of-factly.

The genius mechanic had been begging for years to go visit her, and those conversations had a habit of ending in tears and, eventually, apologies. Until now, it had been too risky, especially after the events of Miranda. Or so Mal would argue. Kaylee never did buy his excuses, although, there was some truth to his words. The Alliance was on edge, and there were more active rebellions cropping up everywhere now. Not to mention, the fugitives they were still harbouring on Serenity. Anywhere there was Alliance, it was deemed too dangerous.

But this job was giving them enough incentive to be worth the risk. It just wasn't easy getting a decent heist contract on most outer planets anymore, now that the Alliance was patrolling for any suspicious behaviour. Or, maybe he and the crew were just hurting something awful for credits, protein, and fuel. In the least, Jayne, Zoe, and Mal would go ahead and meet with the contact, while Simon and River stayed hidden on the ship with Kaylee. If they even caught so much as a whiff of a problem, they were off the planet in a heartbeat.

That had been the plan.

But now that they were en route, now that the subject had been broached, the memories plagued Mal like a relentless disease, in a flare up. It had never truly disappeared in the first place. The ache, the constant longing, the hole she'd made when she'd left for the second time. It was there.

He was still waiting for Kaylee to ask him for permission, because he knew she would even before River had predicted it. Either that, or she was planning for a stealthy visit while the muscle of the crew was out and about doing business. It made sense, seeing as how at this point, the little mechanic had a pretty good inkling as to what her captain's answer would be. He frowned at the thought, the creases of his forehead more prominent when he did so. He decided he'd rather she come to him. Sneaking around was bound to get them in trouble, and Lu'Weng was not an entirely friendly city, even if you didn't take into consideration that there were Alliance soldiers milling about.

Hopeful, he thought it was possible that Kaylee had just given up in her pursuit of the subject. But he knew that that was unlikely, because he'd heard rumor that there were more than a few waves exchanged between the two women throughout the years. It was no doubt Kaylee was planning on letting the companion know they'd be landing on her home turf. And why should it matter to him? It wasn't like he was going to visit her, and it sure as hell wasn't about her _wanting_ to see him.

He sighed, and rolled over to his side in an effort to fall asleep, and shut the nagging thoughts out of his head.

It had been years now, anyways. Was it six? Or seven? Maybe even eight. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost count. It didn't matter when the days felt like weeks, and the weeks trudged on like months.

Still.

Perchance they met up again during this short visit. That two people, out of a population of over a few hundred thousand in the capitol city, would find each other, familiar faces in a crowd. What would he say to her? How would she react to him? Would she go on her way, pretending not to even see him? Would he do the same to her? Or would there be an uncomfortable greeting, with forced pleasantries and small talk? All these years, and he hadn't as much as gotten a wave from her. Nothing, no contact whatsoever. To him, it only had proven that she was doing fine without him, that she didn't need him around anymore, while he suffered in his loneliness without her.

He woke from empty dreams to River's singing voice.

"_I come from Alabama  
With a banjo on my knee  
I'm going to Louisiana,  
My true love for to see,_"

He could hear her from his bunk, and he awoke with a start, sleep still in his tired eyes. He struggled to open them, fought against the strong desire to collapse back into his pillow and blankets. Only, River's voice continued to bring him into reality whenever he'd slip back into the darkness.

"_It rained all night the day I left  
The weather it was dry  
The sun so hot, I froze to death  
Susannah, don't you cry,_"

He groaned inwardly, and tried to wrap his pillow around his head in an effort to keep out her voice. He could hear Jayne's grumbling threat, now that the mercenary was also unhappily awake. "Someone git that gorram moonbrain to shut 'er yap before I do!"

"_Oh, Susannah,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With a banjo on my knee,_"

Mal was of half a mind of letting the burly, man-for-hire, take care of the problem. Only, he wouldn't look forward to the blood splattered all over his shiny bridge, which he'd most likely end up cleaning. Yet, when he thought about it, he didn't know if it would be River's blood, or Jayne's, now that River was mostly in control of her...abilities.

He could hear her skipping along as her voice carried. Reluctantly, Mal lifted himself out of bed, and scratched at his face. He needed a good shave before they headed off. Had to look clean on Lu'Weng, and it had nothing to do with the _wōnang _thought that he might run into her.

"_I had a dream the other night  
When everything was still  
I dreamed I saw Susannah dear  
A-coming down the hill,_"

"River...!" He grunted, knowing she couldn't hear him calling her name. He stood up, rubbed at his eyes, and tried to push the sleep away.

"_The buckwheat cake was in her mouth  
The tear was in her eye  
Says I, "I'm coming from the south,  
Susannah, don't you cry_,"

He peered up the ladder, where the sound of her footfalls were louder as she skipped on past. "Simon!" Mal shouted this time, trying a new avenue, knowing that the doctor was bunked next door with Kaylee. He didn't remember River having a relapse like this in a while. She had gotten significantly better after Miranda, although not all was right with Serenity's little albatross. Then again, after everything she'd been through, it was unfair to ever believe she would be.

"_Oh, Susannah,  
Oh don't you cry for me  
For I come from Alabama  
With a banjo on my knee_,"

"That's it!" Mal heard Jayne roar. The captain stood to attention, and heard the rumblings of things being moved around angrily against the mercenary's bunk.

"_I come from A-la-ba-ma  
With a ban-jo on my knee,  
I'm going to Lou-i-siana,  
My true love for to see_,"

If it phased River at all that the giant hulk of a sleep deprived man was coming at her, she didn't let it stop her. Mal wasn't entirely worried, however, recalling how the girl had once taken on an endless army of reavers and won. Even Jayne was afraid of reavers. If anything, he was more concerned of losing his gun hand.

"Girl, I recall sayin' fer you to shut yer gorram mouth! Ain't you got a ship to be pilotin'?!" Mal could hear Jayne shout as he clambered out of his bunk.

River stopped her skipping, and her singing.

"Waking up the captain," she said, as if it was the most logical conclusion to her actions.

Mal heard Jayne walk past his bunk, boots loud and heavy, thudding against the metal.

"Yeah, well how's about doin' it a bit more quiet-like? The rest of us would like to keep sleepin'!" Jayne spat, unable to hide the anger in his tone.

Next to his bunk, Mal could hear the rustling of Simon and Kaylee finally mussing about after the romping session they'd had the previous night.

River giggled.

"She was naked. She was naked, and you were about to kiss her. She was sweaty, and maybe a bit dirty, but it's okay, because you like her that way, don't you?" River spoke.

Silence on Jayne's end.

That was Mal's cue to clamber up the ladder, knowing the thing that the silence indicated: rage.

A few things happened at once. Mal moved as quick as he could, throwing open the latch to his bunk. Jayne had already started moving towards the girl's smaller frame while River stood still and watched it all unfold, knowing.

Zoe appeared out of the cockpit, standing behind Jayne only a few paces back, shotgun in her arm, cocked and marked directly into the mercenary's back. Her expression dictated all business, but if Mal gave her the signal, she'd shoot without a moment's hesitation. As long as he didn't, she would only make a threat of it.

"Jayne, back away from the girl," her sultry voice ordered, her firearm clicking.

The noise had Jayne frozen, inches away from grabbing River, just as Simon peeked his head through the entrance to Kaylee's bunk.

"Wha-...What's going on?" the doctor asked, looking around at everyone, confused and disheveled.

River looked to her brother, and said, "Jayne almost got beat up by a little girl."

With that, River continued to sing her song as she walked towards the cockpit. She brushed past Zoe, and didn't even spare a glance at Mal.

"_Oh, Su-san-nah, oh,  
Don't you cry for me,  
For I come from A-la-ba-ma  
With a ban-jo on my knee_."

Jayne clicked his tongue, looked to his captain, and said rather menacingly, "Best watch out for her, Mal. I ain't gonna be takin' it too kindly if she keeps runnin' 'round this ship, readin' minds, spewin' lies and crazy talk."

Mal smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "'F I were you, seems I'd be askin' for help to watch _my_ back around her, instead."

The mercenary stalked off with a scowl, muttering under his breath even as he disappeared into his bunk.

Zoe had put down her gun now that the danger was done, and Simon still appeared to be as lost as his girlfriend.

"Did I miss something?" he asked Mal, looking between the captain and his first mate.

Zoe answered him, "Nothin' much. River's just feelin' like she oughtta be the ship's new alarm clock, as well as it's pilot, 's all."

The tall woman then looked down at Mal and instructed, "'Bout to be in Sihnon's orbit soon, sir. Might wanna look to your appearance 'fore we land. Can't imagine anyone would wanna be dealin' with a man ain't dressed or shaved."

The warrior woman turned on her heel, and followed after River into the cockpit. Eventually, the doctor and Kaylee had sunk back down into their bunk, and Mal didn't think they'd be coming out anytime soon, not even after that debacle with the other Tam sibling.

He could still hear River humming the eerie folk tune, as she guided Serenity smoothly towards the massive core planet.

-.-

**A/N: **_There it is. I get it seems tragic, with Inara gone, but there's a perfectly good explanation for that. :) Here we go!_


	2. Statistics

**A/N: **_Gracious for all the feedback I've received for this. I've replied to everyone, and look forward to further input from you guys. :) Helps me keep the story proper, and as close to canon as possible. Struggled a bit with this chapter, which is why it's taken me some time to update. Apologies where they're due._

* * *

**Sky Song**

_**Statistics**_

* * *

"Firefly vessel, class code 03-K64. Please state your business on the capitol city, Lu'Weng." A woman's voice vibrated into the cockpit.

Her face, uninterested, came up on the small screen. Her eyes were downcast, no doubt checking the credentials of the ship and its strange crew. She was too busy reading the numbers to pay any actual attention to Serenity's captain and pilot. Still, Mal would maintain his charming smile and cheerful disposition for as long as necessary. After all, landing on Sihnon, one of the two most Alliance powerful planets, was chalk full of risk and danger for his crew. He hadn't taken all the costly precautionary measures only to end up in an Alliance prison cell because a certain soldier was in a foul mood.

One such precaution, was what the Alliance Planetary Border Patrol Officer was currently examining with great detail. The ident cards of each and every individual on his ship. It had been a new piece of technology that the Alliance military had issued ever since small, terrorist attacks were cropping up on central planets nowadays. On top of needing the necessary paperwork, each and every individual on a vessel attempting to land on a major core planet, required these electronic identification cards, bearing a specific numbered code that registered every living person and their mother in the 'verse, onto the Alliance Network. The scan was performed almost immediately when the ship entered the planet's orbit.

This meant that if Mal attempted to land on any planet under heavy Alliance control, Serenity would be instantly flagged for the harbouring of two wanted fugitives, tariff dodging, and illegal transport. Among other petty crimes he and his crew had committed.

Mal smiled into the screen, hovering behind River's pilot seat. "Just your standard protein drop-off, ma'am," he lied.

It was probably a good thing that all of their ident cards told a different story, a feat that was by far, not easy, nor been cheap. They'd been told it couldn't be done, that the tech was too advanced, too high military to hack into. Good thing not everyone had a brilliant mechanic, or a genius, crazy pilot. River had surprised everyone, having watched Kaylee struggle with some parts of the coding for weeks. Mostly, she stayed silent, observing, content to watching the mechanic work out the math all on her own. When Kaylee had been stuck for days in a row, River had suddenly snatched the cards from her, and dashed off to her room, activating the cortex. Kaylee had followed her, bewildered by her actions, and intending to stop her. When Mal found the both of them a couple of hours later, he saw that his mechanic had settled down to watch the mind of the girl work furiously, River's fingers mimicking the codes and numbers she'd been muttering to herself.

According to the girls, the Firefly was a small vessel, contracted by a legitimate and legal transport company, _Cong & Li, Ltd_. What the Alliance Officer was reading in that moment, was the story of how Serenity had been salvaged by a used ship retail establishment, and that it had come into the hands of a non criminal, Captain Barras Daveney.

River sat in her pilot's chair, looking every bit of uncomfortable as she appeared. Seeing as how the cards revealed every member of the crew aboard the ship, Mal figured there was no point in suspiciously hiding any of his charges. Better to keep them out in the open, to claim that he didn't have any secrets. However, if River was to take on the role of official pilot, she needed to appear a touch more professional. Her hair had been combed and tied up neatly into a bun, a few of Kaylee's clips holding it in place. She was dressed proper, shoes and all. Zoe had lent her an old jacket that sat a little loose on her slim shoulders. The girl fidgeted in her seat, her hands itching to take apart the updo her hair was in, and her feet kicking out when she'd rather have them huddled up to her chest and bare.

She'd whined when Mal had made her put on the boots. "Can't feel with them on, can't get a sense of where I'm going. Navigation is off, crash you right into a little moon. Don't make me wear them, please don't!"

Simon had been the one to reassure her just as her features had contorted into a mess of sadness and desperation. He'd hushed her, patted her hair down, and whispered, "It's okay_, mèimei_. It's just for now; you can take them off once we've safely landed."

Mal had sighed, and threatened the doctor when he had run out of patience, "Best keep her in check, doc. Can't afford getting caught on Sihnon. Job's risky enough as it is. She starts actin' up durin' the interview, I'm tellin' you it ain't gonna have a pretty affect on the landscape. So unless you've got the sudden urge to see what the walls of an Alliance prison cell look like, I suggest keepin' her presentable and moderately sane. Although, silent works well enough for me, too."

When she'd started growing restless in her chair, Mal kneed the back softly, in warning. She'd flinched, and turned to give him a condescending glare. Like a petulant child, she sighed and rolled her eyes. Instead of moving around in the seat, she settled on swivelling the chair slowly. He'd just have to live with that.

The woman peered back into the ship from the screen, sizing the captain up so as to be sure he fit the descriptions of his card. For the most part, she seemed to ignore River.

Seemingly satisfied, she dismissed Serenity with an unimpressed tone of voice, "Authorized, Captain Daveney. You may proceed to landing dock 4B with the cargo. Prepare for a full protocol inspection upon landing."

The screen flickered off, and Mal let out the nervous breath he'd been holding. With Serenity in autopilot for the time being, River turned in her seat to acknowledge Mal, looking as angry as she could.

"Dressing me up like some gorram doll! Doesn't make any sense, doesn't hide anything! Little ants in the presence of wolves," River burst out.

Mal patted the top of her head in response, an action that only seemed to further grate on her nerves. "Not to worry, l'il albatross. You did a mighty fine job. Ain't a soul gonna suspect that a lovely, core bred pilot with a name like Anabelle, is actually a crazy talkin', ninja assassin reader. Finished top of your class in flight school, too, didn't ya?"

River sighed deeply, and then said, "Anabelle. Combination of the names 'Anna' and 'Bella'. Old English from Earth-That-Was. Defined, the name directly translates to 'gracious beauty'."

Mal smiled. "Ain't it pretty?"

She stared at him vehemently, and then added, "I hate it."

Mal let out a small chuckle, before raising his hands up in defense, and speaking in an accusatory tone of voice, "Hey, don't look at me. You hate the _yúchǔn_ name so gorram much, why in the heck did you put it on your ident card?"

River stared off out the window to the massive red coloured planet in front of Serenity, hugging her knees to her chest now that she was free to do so. "Kaylee suggested it..." she trailed off.

Mal couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. "Looks like not even you can break l'il Kaylee's heart, huh?"

River stared at Mal, unnerving him as her eyes searched his, reaching a conclusion he hadn't yet. "You do that well enough for the both of us," she stated simply.

His sense of good humor dissipated at her comment, and he knew what she'd implied with that sharp tongue of hers.

His face took on a stern edge when he gave the order. "Just see to landin' the ship proper."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the cockpit. He could feel her eyes watching his back, boring into him even as he skulked away. He ran into Zoe and Jayne in the cargo bay, ensuring that the empty boxes had barcode stickers replicating the codes for Alliance marked protein. There were a lot of empty crates, each and every one locked and bearing the critical seal. Mal made his way down the stairs, just as he heard Zoe tell Jayne, "Make sure you're labellin' 'em the right way, Jayne. An upside down barcode is suspicious, and could tip off any perceptive Alliance soldier."

Jayne grinned, and replied, "Yeah, but how many of 'em Alliance soldiers you figure have any perceivin' abilities beyond that of a_ qué lǘzi_?"

Zoe gave him a look that dictated she was not humoured by his language. The mercenary laughed to himself, and continued on with his work.

Mal folded up the sleeves of his dress shirt, and eyed the silver crates. "We got 'em all? Ship's 'bout to be crawlin' with Alliance in a few moments, can't afford any strays," he instructed, inspecting the cargo.

Zoe nodded, and said, "Sir, if we manage to get through this, I do think we best be acceptin' this job. Ain't spent so many credits foolin' Alliance military on their own turf just to walk away empty handed."

Mal's facial muscles twitched and flexed in response, but he smiled after, and chummily thumped Zoe on the back, "Yeah but, think of the hell of a story it'll make! Sneakin' in right under the Alliance's noses, with nothin' but empty boxes and a replica of their finest technology. Ain't so untouchable, are they?"

Zoe took in a deep breath through her nose, but didn't speak her mind on the subject. Instead, she returned to her current task. Mal's attention was directed to Simon then, who'd just stepped out of the medbay with a syringe in hand, capped and filled with an eerie looking golden serum.

"How is she?" he asked Mal when he reached him, flicking at the air bubbles in the syringe with his fingers, eyes focused.

"Shiny! Can't say she's too happy about sittin' still and not bein' all cryptic like, but she's managed. Patrol barely noticed her," Mal explained.

He eyed the needle in the doctor's gloved hands. "That some new cocktail, doc?"

Simon nodded briefly, and then added, "For River. I've tweaked the original. Seems she's been building a bit of a tolerance lately."

Mal gave Simon a sarcastic glance, "You don't say? Whatever gave you that impression?"

Simon only stared at the captain, tight lipped.

With just a hint of anger, he asked, "Don't you have some preparations to make, captain? I do believe you're still carrying two wanted fugitives, and the people after them are only mere moments away from boarding this ship."

When Mal opened his mouth to make a smart comeback, Simon leaned close and continued, "I'll do my job, and take care of River. You just do what you do best; the sooner you lie and cheat your way out of this, the sooner we're off this Godforsaken planet."

Mal didn't take his words to heart, figuring the whole crew was just jittery from being so close to the Alliance after years of avoiding them. Or running from them, more like. Simon was putting a lot at risk, here. But the desperation for medical supplies had eventually made him succumb, albeit rather hesitantly. The credits from this heist, if they chose to accept, was enough to keep them flying for a few more months.

As Simon clambered up the catwalk, Mal hollered after him with an insincere smile. "Last time I checked, it's all that lyin' and cheatin' that's kept you and your sister at a safe distance, doc!"

The younger, dark haired man spared the captain a dirty look, before disappearing towards the mess.

Zoe was watching Mal, an eyebrow raised in question at his attitude. He stared back at his first mate, and grinned, "Ain't he just a little beam of sunshine?"

Zoe shook her head, unable to fight off the small smile that played on her lips as she continued labelling.

The entire ship lurched forward as River took hold of Serenity, and guided her towards the docking bay. Mal nearly lost his balance, and cursed under his breath; "_Biao zi yang de_! Is it too much to ask for just one smooth landing?!"

Jayne rolled his eyes, and remarked, "Whatcha get when you put a _fāfēng cho san ba_ in charge of pilotin' your ship..."

Mal's voice boomed in the merc's direction, annoyed. "Jayne, your mouth's doin' that thing again..."

Once the ship was safely landed, everyone began to gather at the entrance to Serenity, ready for the heavy metal doors to open and reveal the Alliance soldiers who'd be inspecting their ship. Mal maintained his false and friendly charm; Simon had brought a reluctant River out of the cockpit, who had managed to successfully pull out a few pins from her hair, while Zoe stood to attention, chin up, serious, and solemn at her captain's side. Jayne had tried hiding his nervousness behind a tough facade, but was unable to stand still. Kaylee had bounded out of the engine room, soot and smiles all around. She gave Mal a quick thumbs up before sidling next to Simon and River. Noticing the young girl's deteriorating appearance, the woman took it upon herself to fuss over her hair. Surprisingly, River didn't fight her as hard as she'd fought her brother.

Instead she folded her arms over her chest, and let Kaylee primp her, muttering under her breath a few choice insults, most likely geared towards the captain.

Kaylee only stopped when the sound of the doors opening got her to stand to attention, a little gasp dying on her lips as she resumed her position.

Mal leaned towards Zoe, and gave her a piece of advice. "Deep breaths, Zoe. Stop breathin' and they'll notice."

Zoe stared at the doors, her expression like stone. "Could say the same to you, sir. This is a suicide mission, and you know it."

Mal shrugged his shoulders, looking thoughtful. "Yeah, but, we've survived worse, haven't we?"

The soldiers appeared then, bearing the familiar crest of the Alliance on their vests. There were only a few of them boarding, with their guns tucked away in their holsters for the moment. The woman that had interrogated them via the screen in Serenity's cockpit, appeared front and centre. She stared them all down with her exotic eyes.

Never breaking away her gaze, Zoe replied, "If you've been meanin' to keep testin' out our luck, sir, then I'd say you've done a fine job so far."

Mal couldn't reply anymore, as the female officer was now in earshot. She was thin and tall, with her straight, jet black hair tied up into a short ponytail. Upon reaching the captain, she announced herself. "Officer Mu Ming Yue, captain Daveney."

Before Mal even had a chance to respond, and before anyone saw it coming, River spoke up, drawing the attention of the officer immediately. The girl smiled, and said, "Like the moon."

Simon's mouth dropped, and Mal's jaw locked in anger and frustration when he looked at her. Officer Ming Yue was staring at the girl now, perplexed by her comment.

Mal could feel Jayne tense up next to him, could feel Zoe's gun hand twitch at her side. He cursed a sling of nonsensical words in his head, as he hoped against hope that River did not choose this moment in time to have a relapse.

The female officer walked towards her then, while the rest of her men began the tedious work of scanning and searching the crates littered aboard Serenity. Mu Ming Yue hovered over River, and stared with her intimidating gaze.

"Pilot Anabelle Dewei, is it? Awful young to be a pilot. What school did you say you'd graduated from?" The officer asked, her voice taking on a different edge than before. Less bored, and more intrigued, now.

Mal could feel his own heart jumping up his throat as he stood idly by and waited. River had just drawn attention to herself, and there was nothing to stop whatever it was that would happen. The girl would destroy their entire ploy, and get them caught with her insignificant jibber jabber.

River gazed up into the dark eyes of the female officer, defiantly.

"Anabelle Dewei, attended the Cambrian Flight Training Institute on New Cardiff, Londinium. Graduated two years prior to school's actual duration of program. Finished in top ten percentile of her class. Program size averaged twenty students or less," River reported in a monotonous voice.

Mal recognized the explanation, his expression changing from anger to curiousness as he pondered where he'd heard the words. He took a glance at Zoe then, and noted how she'd let her eyes betray her, as she too was familiar with those statistics. He remembered, and it hit him with a shock.

Officer Ming Yue nodded her head as River listed her fake persona's credentials.

"Refused a high position with the Alliance military during the war, too. We could've used a pilot of your caliber in our skies, Ms. Dewei. Saved a lot of lives, even." The officer couldn't mask her irritability at the notion. She'd lost a lot of men, too, and Mal wondered if he'd ever faced her in combat at some point or other. The scar along her left porcelain cheek dictated that she had, indeed, been part of it. As did the empty look in her eyes.

River smiled, as if she knew something no one else did. "Birds don't win wars, officer. They only go up in flames, and burn out. Like a phoenix."

Her eyes strayed to Mal when she echoed the words she'd offered him earlier, "Little ants in the presence of wolves."

Officer Ming Yue stared at River, confused and not comprehending any of her words.

River sighed, and then reluctantly explained herself. "I wouldn't have helped you win your gorram war, anyways. Too young, too small, too much of a girl in a man's field of expertise."

Ming Yue was taking her time trying to formulate a response to River's assessment. Something she had said seemed to have struck a chord with the officer, while the rest of the crew watched on in nervous anticipation.

"Ma'am? Crates are all locked up," one of the soldiers commented when he'd tried to crack open a single box. His voice seemed to break the thick, choking tension on the ship.

Attention was finally, and gratefully, averted to the new issue at hand, and Mal could feel the heat from his face dissipate.

Officer Ming Yue turned her questioning gaze back at the captain, silent, and seeming to await his response on the matter.

He worked up his Alliance friendly charm, one he'd used many a time in an Alliance friendly bar on U-day, and said, "Recent thievery by many contracted transport vessels has _Cong & Li, Ltd._ a little hesitant in just givin' people their goods to make off with. Devised a little lock that only the receivin' end's got the codes for, ma'am. Blue Sun technology, at its finest."

After a moment of taking in what the captain had said, the officer reached her decision, arms behind her back. "We'll need Alliance soldiers to oversee the shipment of the protein before any credits are exchanged between you and your benefactor. Is that understood?" Officer Ming Yue stated, motioning for her men to continue their scanning and logging of the crates.

Mal nodded his head. "Not a problem. Crew's got some time for shore leave, and I may as well see around for parts and fuel while we're grounded. Crates ain't movin' until you say so. Gotta find our men to take these off our hands first, besides. They ain't payin' me to lug these giant things halfway across town."

Once her men had finished marking every single crate, they confirmed with Ming Yue that the shipment had been scheduled to port, and that they did indeed contain the marked protein rations, although they had no physical proof. Luckily for them, the crew had appeared harmless enough, even with River's small outburst. Officer Mu Ming Yue remained uninterested in Mal's comments, and didn't seem to care much for the rest of his crew, either. It was obvious that she'd bought into their little scheme of legal transport vessel, and barely anyone on the ship could believe it.

Mal closed the entry gates to Serenity after the commanding officer and her men disembarked. He took in a sigh of relief, while Jayne gave River a heated glare for her previous behaviour.

"The hell was you thinkin', girl?! Or was you thinkin' at all?! Coulda damn near blown our cover! You ever seen what they do to little girls in prison cells?!" The mercenary shouted hysterically, staring accusingly at River.

"Captain wanted a pilot. He got one," was all River said in response.

Mal watched the exchange in silence, coming to a standstill next to Zoe. Jayne kicked angrily at a crate, causing Kaylee to nearly jump out of her skin at the suddenness of his action. The mercenary made towards his bunk, probably to choose his arsenal for the crew's out and about adventure in town.

It had been a close call. Too close. Mal recalled Zoe's words, and figured he _was_ testing their luck, even knowing that they didn't have much to go on to begin with. But a job was a job, and they needed the credits bad enough. His first mate remained silent after the encounter, seemingly lost while watching Simon remove his sister's frivolous hair pieces.

When her captain asked her what was on her mind, she only said, "Those were...those were _his_ credentials, sir..."

-.-

* * *

**A/N: **_First off, I'd like to apologize for any butchering of the Mandarin I used. Translators can only do so much, I know. Feel free to point anything out, so I can fix it. Second off, apologies for the slow start, but it's important to lay out all the pieces before I jump right into it. The chapter was originally planned to be longer, but then it would have seemed like too much, so I cut it in half. I made up (and researched) a lot for this chapter, surprisingly. So, I'm hoping I did an okay job. Feedback, as usual, is welcomed. Translations are below. :)_

* * *

Translation:

_Yúchǔn: _silly/stupid

_qué lǘzi: _lame donkey/ass

_Biao zi yang de: _son of a bitch

_fāfēng cho san ba: _crazy bitch


	3. House Broken

**A/N: **_Again, I'd like to thank everyone for continued support and important feedback. :)_

* * *

**Sky Song**

* * *

_**House Broken**_

* * *

The instructions were simple enough; stay on the ship. Mal had made it abundantly clear to the lot of them. Leaving the ship meant death, and their captain had stated that he wouldn't go looking for them if they got caught by Alliance officers roaming the city. Serenity was safe, and as long as they kept to her, the caper would go smooth as a whistle. River hadn't complained. The girl was just happy to return to her normal, dishevelled self again. Simon was still gauging the side effects of the new medication he'd given his sister, and Kaylee was just preparing to be...bored.

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had gathered their gear and weapons, and headed out to meet with the contact that would fill them in on the illegal smuggling job. For a plan that was supposed to go smooth, the three of them sure did pack quite a few concealable guns and grenades.

After River's rather frightening confrontation with the border officer, Zoe had pulled Simon aside rather abruptly. Making sure that they were out of earshot from his younger sibling, she'd warned him, "Keep an eye on her, doc. Somethin' ain't been right since before we landed. Got the sense the girl don't feel none too good about being so close to high military, especially after Miranda. Can't say I blame her, but it'd be best if you took care."

Simon watched his sister reproachfully before nodding his head in agreement. "I suppose this new job has all of us in a bit of an...uncomfortable position."

Zoe hadn't said anything more. Instead, she followed after Mal, who had chosen to forgo his infamous brown coat for the heist. The weather on Lu'Weng this time of year was typically rainy, but warm. Jayne had worn a light jacket, if only to mask the gun holster around his back. Zoe's shotgun sat against the length of her outer thigh, masked by the long trench coat she had on. They all had a small gun tucked away into the back of their pants.

Just as his two crewmates added the finishing touches to their looks and weaponry, Mal found Kaylee next to him, looking as chipper as a bee, hands tucked into the back pockets of her jumpsuit, and engine soot still smeared onto her cheeks and nose.

"Perfect timin', Kaylee," Mal started, buttoning up his hooded coat that resembled Zoe's in colour and length.

Kaylee turned her smile up at her captain, beaming. "Dontcha just love the sound of rain, capt'n? Pitter patterin' against Serenity, washin' her clean?"

Mal quirked up an eyebrow, but didn't make a comment, for or against his mechanic's question. "Listen, Kaylee, and listen close," he started, gripping her smaller shoulders with his leather clad hands, "I ain't jokin' when I'm askin' you not to leave the ship. I know you want to be seein' her, and it's a sweet notion, but think on the risk you'd be puttin' to your dear doctor friend and his sister. It just ain't safe. For anyone. We've already takin' a gamble comin' here at all. _Dǒngma_?"

Kaylee's smile never faltered once throughout the entire length of Mal's warning. Instead, when he was done, she saluted him, and said, "Aye, aye, capt'n."

He watched her for a few moments, waiting to hear the argument, to listen to how unfair he was being, and how going to visit the companion was hardly a dangerous thing. When none of that happened, it only seemed to worry him further, the lines on his forehead and around his eyes deepening.

"You're takin' this awfully well...," he commented, fishing for a reaction.

Kaylee shook her head. "Ain't nothin' to fuss over, capt'n. 'Nara's too busy anyhow to make time for the likes of us. 'Sides, I'm sure the three of us can find some way to pass the time that don't involve leavin' the ship," the mechanic smiled optimistically.

"Right. Well, shiny," Mal conceded.

With that said, the main doors to Serenity were opened, and the three crewmates headed out into the drizzling rain, pulling up their hoods for protection. Kaylee waved them goodbye while on her tip toes, before pressing the button controlling the gates. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air, crisp with the smell of earth and rain, before Serenity was once again shut off from the world.

Outside, Mal walked next to Zoe and Jayne. He turned to his first mate, and asked, "Think she's gonna sneak off?"

Zoe looked straight ahead, boots sloshing in the mud when she replied, "It's possible, sir. May be we don't even know it. We'll get back, and things'll be the exact way we left 'em."

Mal sighed. "Why don't she just ask?"

Zoe gave him an incredulous look that told him his question was stupid. "With all due respect, sir, Kaylee may be a _dàdǎn _woman, but she ain't without a brain. You'd only say no, anyways."

"Yeah, but, I'm still the captain. It'd only be the proper chain of events if she'd ask me first for permission, have me tell her no, and then see to other unconventional methods, like sneakin' about behind my back. Messes up the order of things if she just jumps to all the connivin' and plottin'," Mal remarked.

Jayne clambered after them, and asked, "Wait, didn't Kaylee say she ain't gonna be leavin' the ship?"

Neither Mal or Zoe bothered to answer him.

* * *

Back on the ship, River found her way to Kaylee, and stared at the gates to Serenity, where the sound of the gentle rain could still be heard against the metal plating of the ship.

"Are we going on an adventure?" she asked the older girl.

Kaylee turned to acknowledge River, and said, "I got some spare coin tucked away, and there are a few shiny parts they only sell here on Sihnon. I mean, to get 'em anywhere else, you gotta order 'em in, and then pay for the shippin' costs and whatnot. Sometimes, it takes months dependin' on delays. Ain't gonna hurt none if I just have a quick little gander 'fore the capt'n gets back. He don't even got to know, it'll only take a jiffy!"

"What?" Simon asked, coming up behind the two women conversing. Kaylee turned, and patted her lover's shoulder reassuringly. "Not to fret, Simon. You and River can stay right here. Ain't riskin' either of you. 'Sides, ya'll ain't really interested in...ship parts and mechanic talk, anyhow."

Simon seemed lost for words, stuttering as he tried to formulate an argument that wouldn't hurt Kaylee's feelings.

He could only think of one thing, and so he repeated Mal's orders, "But, the captain said we should _all_ stay on the ship." Simon stressed the 'all' part.

Kaylee started walking away, then, still smiling. "I'll be back before you know it!"

* * *

Yè Shēnghuó. That was the name of the place the contact had forwarded to them via cortex. It was certainly in the dirtier, grimier parts of Lu'Weng, as displayed on the map that Mal had acquired from a tourist stand in the landing port. The slums of the city, much like the outer planets, were neglected by the Alliance. It was a perfect spot for petty crime and illegal activities, so long as it didn't leave the underground pubs and sewers. Ironically, it worked well enough for Mal; the less likely they were to run into patrol officers, the better.

"Contact's name is Yi Min Syaoran, according to Badger, sir," Zoe stated.

They walked through the crowded and bustling streets of Lu'Weng's core, dodging any massive umbrellas and trying not to get lost amongst the throngs of people. The benefit of it was that this way, it was difficult to be noticed by any Alliance soldiers walking about.

"Ain't this job been flagged as bein' high risk? I mean, even Badger himself didn't want no part in this one," Jayne piped up from behind Mal, practically breathing down the captain's neck.

Zoe's cool voice answered Jayne's concerns. "Risky, because it's movin' cargo off of Sihnon. Badger ain't got the brains or the skills for a job of this sort," the second in command explained.

"Aw, well it can't be too bad if we've already gotten this far...," Jayne mused aloud.

That was when Zoe added, "Also, we ain't got no ruttin' clue as to what exactly the cargo is. Ain't that right, sir?"

Mal hesitated, but smiled sarcastically in response. "They gotta make it fun somehow, no?"

Jayne grumbled. "Come on, Mal! Remember the last time we did a heist, not knowin' the cargo?!"

Zoe grinned, and replied, "With what the doc gave you, I'm surprised you're rememberin' it at all, Jayne."

A sour look crossed the merc's rough features, and he glared heatedly at his highly amused crewmates. "Point is, you winded up returnin' the damn stuff, and we left that blasted planet without gettin' paid a brick o' protein for our efforts!"

Still wearing a smile as he remembered Jayne's condition, induced by the clever, older Tam sibling, Mal said, "Relax, Jayne. Knowin' this planet, it's probably just a piece of high tech equipment that the Alliance don't like leavin' their base without knowledge of where it's goin' to. Either way, I suppose we'll figure it all out once we meet up with Syaoran."

By the time they reached the poorer part of the capitol city, the crowds had significantly thinned out, as had the amount of Alliance patrol. The once lovely, oriental inspired architecture of the brilliant housing, skyscrapers, and buildings, had diminished to a much more raggedy, worn down, ghetto neighborhood. There weren't as many people in business suits, not as many flight cars parked in driveways, and more shady looking folk instead. The streets were a lot less clean, and the people they did pass by, gave them weary glances and uncomfortable, suspicious stares.

"What's this place supposed to be, anyhow?" Jayne asked.

"Yè Shēnghuó. I believe, from its name, it's a night club." Zoe answered.

A dark grin blossomed on Jayne's face. "You mean, a gentleman's night club?"

Zoe fought the urge to roll her eyes, and sighed. "It's a strip club, Jayne. Your kind ain't really considered gentlemen. Try to keep your tongue from lollin' outta your mouth while we're there, please."

Jayne seemed to snicker, ignoring Zoe's jibe, and keeping his mind in the gutter.

On their way there, they saw scantily clad models in the windowpanes, advertising their trade, and doing sexy poses and dances. Mal seemed to be trying his best not to notice them, while Jayne leered and, eventually would have to be dragged away by an irritated Zoe. "You'll have plenty of time to convene with the prostitutes _after _we've met with our contact," she told him.

Once they reached their destination, they noticed that the club was not as impressive as it had sounded. Much like the rest of the buildings in the slums, it was small, old, and squished between other shops and establishments. The Chinese characters of its name, glowed and flickered in a soft pink light, and the side walls were covered with pictures of provocative women in questionable poses. The windows were a solid black, so as to hide whatever dirty secrets were kept inside.

When the three of them entered, they were greeted by the sight of a short, slim woman, who was as uninterested in them as she was in everything else around her. It seemed they were a touch early. Still, from beyond her, the darkened room blazed to life with the echoes of the loud music and the colours of the stage lights. Jayne looked as giddy as a child in a candy store.

The hostess looked up at the intrusion, and locked eyes with Mal. He maintained a charming smile when he reached her, while she scanned the lot of them with judging eyes.

"Welcome to Yè Shēnghuó. It's twenty credits per admission," she stated, her voice monotonous and without inflection.

"Three, please." Mal answered, pulling out a few crumpled credits from the inside of his jacket.

She snatched them from him with manicured nails, folded them away into her cleavage, and then, without meaning it, said, "Enjoy the show."

She then returned to the task of perfecting her long nails.

"Thank you, miss," Mal replied, more out of spite rather than courtesy.

She didn't say anything more to him, so the three of them proceeded towards the darkened room, where the music grew louder. They were seated at a small table, when their waitress arrived, and inquired about their orders for drinks. She was a smaller woman, dressed in tiny black shorts, and a mid-riff revealing top that squeezed her small breasts together. Jayne ogled her chest shamelessly.

Once the waitress was out of ear-shot, and busy grabbing their drinks, Zoe leaned into Mal, and said, "Our man's got black hair, with a slender frame, sir."

Mal glanced about the room, unsatisfied, and declared, "You just about described half of this room, Zoe."

She smiled before she added, "You'll notice him, sir. Red Dragon, and he wears it with pride."

Jayne's eyebrows shot up. "We dealin' with the _Huǒlóng _Syndicate?! You ain't said nothin' about them!" He growled.

Mal counted to three before he could calmly address his gun hand. "This ain't their deal, Jayne. We need a way to identify our man, and if he's got their mark on him, ain't no one gonna bother to question him, or us. It's a cover," Mal explained.

"It's a fine cover, sir," Zoe nodded in agreement.

But when the stage lit up, and the first dancer graced them with her naked presence, his first mate spoke in a voice only audible to the captain, "So long as there ain't any _actual _members here tonight, sir..."

* * *

Simon found Kaylee in her bunk, making the necessary preparations while humming to herself a happy little tune. He climbed down the ladder, and watched her gather her things for the trip.

"So. Just to the marketplace, right?" he asked her, unable to mask the nervousness in his voice.

She stood up, wrapped herself into a hooded, army green jacket, and grinned at Simon. "Nothin' to fuss about, Simon. It ain't suspicious behaviour for a mechanic to be shoppin' for parts," she said.

Kaylee then threw her little pack over her shoulder, gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek, and then climbed up the ladder out of her bunk.

Simon sighed deeply, and pressed his temple to the cool metal wall of the engineer's little room. Anyone could tell he was worried. Very worried. Mal's orders were often questionable, but this time around, the doctor found himself agreeing with the strict notion of keeping to the ship. Especially on a planet like Sihnon, Alliance home base.

"Uh, Simon?!" Kaylee's cry for him seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. He shot up the ladder, heart racing at the urgency in her voice.

When he reached the bridge, he saw Kaylee standing still, her back to him, but safe. He stood next to her, scanning the shock on her fine features. When he followed her gaze, he saw his sister in the most unusual getup, standing by the entrance to the cargo bay. His own eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but he couldn't find his voice in the moment.

River Tam had seemingly stolen clothes out of his wardrobe, as well as Jayne's and Mal's. She wore a pair of the merc's tan cargo pants, cinched at her slim waist with one of Mal's brown belts. Simon recognized his own crisp, white, linen dress shirt, and jacket. To top it all off, she'd tucked away her long, dark brown locks underneath a simple hat, only small pieces escaping to frame her youthful face. The clothes practically hung off of her slim body, but she could easily pass for a young, pretty boy.

She stared up at the two of them with impatient eyes.

Annoyed, she cried out at them, "You're going to miss the adventure!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Again, had to cut this chapter in half, it got longer than I expected. All the small details seem to eat up the words. Anyways, the setup is being established, and Inara should be making an appearance soon enough. Also, I've understood that Sihnon is a highly Chinese influenced planet, while Londinium is English (the two most powerful Alliance planets). Hence the heavy usage of Chinese, Asian inspired architecture, and characters of Chinese descent, in case anyone was wondering. :) As usual, feedback is appreciated. _

**Translations:**

**_Dǒngma?:_**understand?

_**Yè Shēnghuó:**_Night Life

**_dàdǎn:_ **bold/daring

**_Huǒlóng:_ **Fiery Dragon


	4. Jade Cat

**A/N: **_Apologies for a delayed update, but real life has a habit of keeping me busy. Hopefully, I can continue with frequent updates again soon._

* * *

**Sky Song**

* * *

_**Jade Cat**_

* * *

"No," Simon stated.

He shook his head, and smiled, almost wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. "No. There is absolutely no way she's going with you. Not a chance."

Kaylee chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not quite sure as to what to say to ease the tension between the two feuding siblings.

"It's too late, Simon. Already dressed. Now, it's your turn," River commented, stoic.

Simon stared at his little sister, unable to mask the tinge of annoyance creeping into his comely features. "River, I didn't go through hell and back to free you from these people, just to have them get their hands on you all over again! I can't...I can't go through that one more time," he explained, trying not to relive the experience of nearly losing his sister.

River sighed, and rolled her eyes, "You _have_ to come, too."

Then she smiled cheekily. "Have to keep me safe, like you always do. Get dressed, Simon. That's an order," she demanded.

River then skipped along to the ship's exit, and pressed the button to open the doors. Simon stood watching, mouth agape. "I can't believe her. I can't believe she's making me do this. Kaylee, you have to stop her, tell her you aren't going!" the doctor pleaded with his paramour.

"Simon...," Kaylee cooed, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

A moment of silence passed between them, and it was all he needed to know that he'd lost this battle. He sighed, and Kaylee smiled reassuringly. "You know you can't stop her. Eventually, you're gonna have to let her...be her own woman. She ain't the same scared little girl that came to this ship in a box, no more. She's...grown," Kaylee said sweetly.

When Simon made no comment, and steered his gaze elsewhere, Kaylee took it as her queue to leave him be with his thoughts, and walked to join River. No one heard him say, "But she is. She still _is_ a little girl..."

* * *

Syaoran was an obvious man to find, for someone who ought to have been inconspicuous. Mal ignored the uncomfortable feeling deep in his belly. Instead, he shut it up by taking another swig of the drink he'd been nursing all night, and was reassured by the feel of the butt of his pistol hidden beneath his coat. He tried thinking positive thoughts, too, but that had never really worked out well for him before, so he was usually quick to abandon the activity.

Next to him, Jayne had gotten tipsy, and was flirting with the girls that had found a seat on his lap. One of them had been their waitress, and the other was her proclaimed 'friend', wearing just as little as every other girl in the club. Mal had stopped paying attention to the mercenary once he spotted one of the girls cupping him, eliciting a bulge that the captain understood wasn't any hidden grenade of the ilk he could use in a fight.

At least he could count on Zoe. Good old straight faced Zoe. His first mate had her arms folded across her chest, looking on at the stage, completely unamused by the acrobatics the naked females were performing. She'd ordered a drink, but hadn't really touched it. Instead, the woman looked weary and suspicious of her surroundings, most obviously scouting for their man, as well as any other characters of interest. It was no doubt that she had seen him, too. Jayne was the only one still completely oblivious, his head stuck into the giggling girl's chest now, making raspberries.

Mal leaned back, and spoke softly to Zoe, "Looks a bit fidgety, don't he?"

Zoe quirked up an expressive eyebrow, and shot back, "We talkin' 'bout Jayne or Red Dragon, sir?"

Mal suffered a glance at the merc, and almost regretted it instantly. "Dragon, of course. I don't care to know how Jayne acts in front of his lady friends, nor how he uses his naughty bits thank you kindly," he replied with mild disgust.

The corners of Zoe's mouth twitched. "Think he's seen us, too, sir. Hence the fidgeting."

Mal could still make him out from the corner of his eye, the tattoo on his forearm a shocking red, dancing along his tanned skin.

"I don't mean to sound redundant, sir, but...I got a bad feelin' about this," Zoe breathed next to Mal's ear, never letting her expression betray her feelings.

From across the table, an intoxicated Jayne shouted, "Hey, Mal! Reckon I can get a bit of a forward pay? You know, like an advance?"

He snickered darkly, and stared up at the two girls riding his thighs, his hands groping a butt cheek on either one. "So's I can have my fun with these two. Ain't an opportunity most men come by very often, you can understand that, as a fellow man. So whatcha say, capt'n?" Jayne rattled on.

But Mal had stopped listening. He hadn't even caught the waitress purr, "He can join us, too, if he likes. A man that _shuài_, I'd do for free."

The look on Jayne's face dictated that he did not like the idea of sharing either girl with his captain. But both Zoe and Mal had more important matters on their mind. Like, noticing that, after shooting down the remains of his alcoholic beverage, Syaoran was finally working his way over to them from across the club. The place had gotten crowded enough now that he seemed to blend in. Just a man making his way through. Mal stared at the stage, but, out of the corner of his eye, he was always aware of the approaching shadow of their middle man. When he did reach them at last, Syaoran took a seat close by, as if it were the most natural thing to do.

His dark eyes still darted about the room anxiously, and his fingers twitched in his lap. Mal wanted nothing more than to reach over and slap the man in an effort to make him stop. Either he was unaccustomed to being a middle man, or there was something terribly wrong with the job. Either seemed like a good possibility, at this rate.

"Got a job for you, captain," he remarked, not making eye contact with any of the crew members.

"So I hear. Got any burnin' details I need to know? Me and mine went through an awful lot of trouble to meet with you," Mal asked, reaching over for his glass.

Syaoran scratched at the black stubble on his chin. "Can't say much. Boss needs somethin' moved off planet, and word on the street is you're the man to do it."

Mal swirled his drink in his glass, thinking on the words Syaoran said to him. He could feel Zoe tense up in her seat, and even Jayne had become aware of the new man's presence. He continued to entertain the females, but the mercenary's ears were pricked and listening.

"Say we do decide to be takin' on this job. What exactly will I be bringin' onto my ship? No offense meant, but, if I'm stakin' out my life, and my crew's, I think it's fair, as businessmen, for all of us to be somewhat aware of the item in question," Mal treaded carefully.

Syaoran met his eyes then, dark orbs shining in the eerie lighting of the strip club. There was fear imbedded deep within them. He was scared, and Mal couldn't understand exactly why.

"That's why boss picked you," Syaoran started, his voice taking on a nervous edge, "You aren't likely to be asking too many questions."

Syaoran leaned closer. "What needs to be moved is top secret, and it's going somewhere far away. Payment will be as promised, with an advance to help you get started. That is, if you're the man you claim to be."

Mal let his comment linger between them before posing a question, "How much of an advance are we talkin'?"

Under the table, Syaoran slid a small, brown package towards Mal. "Enough to cover the cost of fuel and protein there and back. If you're careful, you could probably even squeeze in some credits for a few upgrades for the ship," Syaoran explained.

Mal's hand hovered over the parcel as he contemplated the risks and benefits of taking the job in his head. They needed this. They'd spent way too much getting to Sihnon in the first place, and they'd already come so far. To turn it down would mean a rough couple of weeks for the crew of Serenity, and Mal couldn't afford any more losses. He had parts needing replacement, needed fuel for the journeys, and protein for the mouths he had to feed.

But before he took it, before he said yes, he looked Syaoran dead in the eye and, with a bemused expression, asked, "Just one more question. What in the _móguǐ gāng _has got you so spooked, boy?"

Syaoran's almond shaped eyes widened, and his mouth gaped, as if to be caught in the act. It was quick, the glance he gave, and Mal couldn't have followed it even if he tried. He was too busy studying the younger man's face, trying to read him. Men in the _Huǒlóng _Syndicate could not be appearing so fragile and frightened, like lambs. They had a reputation to maintain, after all. A tattoo on Syaoran's arm was not enough to convince those around him that he was part of the gang.

"Sir," Zoe whispered into Mal's ear, terse, yet foreboding at the same time.

It seemed his first mate had caught Syaoran's wandering gaze, and was indicating to Mal the group of men hovering by the bar. Initially, they appeared to be just like the others in the club; there to enjoy the show, and to drink. A few even made grabs at the women who stalked by, naked as the day they'd come crying.

But that blaring red tattoo was never too hard to miss. And each one of them was sporting it proudly in some fashion tonight.

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with as much life and energy as Beaumonde, even late into the evening.

"Look at all the shiny!" Kaylee cried ecstatically, rushing over to a merchant's table.

This one had jewelry strewn across the showcase; necklaces, bracelets, earrings, anklets. Some were shimmering gold, others were silver with fancy beads and expensive looking water pearls. Simon followed behind River as she examined the goods, looking for something that would catch her eye. Kaylee held up a necklace that resembled something Inara would have worn, and turned to show him with a wide smile on her face.

Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but smile back at her. "It brings out the green in your eyes," he commented.

Her cheeks glowed at the compliment, and she looked away, placing the necklace back down where she found it. "Ain't no need for someone like me to be havin somethin' that pretty. 'Sides, when would I even get to wear it? Can't be puttin' it on while I'm fixin' up Serenity. Might get caught on somethin', you know? Dangerous, like the capt'n would say," Kaylee rambled, unable to mask her disappointment.

Simon picked up the necklace, and called out to the merchant, "_Jièguò_, how much for this piece right here?"

Kaylee stared at Simon with awe, seemingly unable to understand exactly what it was he was doing.

The merchant stuck up three of his fingers, and Simon began to dig into his pockets. River seemed to be too preoccupied with a miniature statuette of a cat, carved from jade stone, to notice what her brother was up to.

"Simon, you don't gotta-" Kaylee tried to interject, bringing up a hand to his arm to stop him from paying the man for the necklace.

He turned to her, and smiled sincerely for what felt like the first time since the morning. "What's a good boyfriend if he can't even buy his girlfriend pretty things?"

Kaylee's face lit up, and her expression made the entire transaction absolutely worth it. He'd empty out everything he owned to have her look like that all the time, and know it was because of him.

"Oh, that's sweet, but you know, I really don't need shiny stuff like that. You should keep your money; use it to buy stuff for yourself and River. I think she's taken quite the liking to that jade cat," Kaylee commented.

Simon turned to see his young sister petting the head of the miniature statue as if it were an actual cat. Kaylee beamed next to him. "How 'bout I buy that for her, and we call it even?"

"Even? Kaylee, I want to buy you nice things because I can, not because you have to owe me something. If...If things were different...I'd be spoiling you rotten, right about now...Like you deserve to be," he defended, slightly hurt by her words.

He stared at the ground, not really sure he could handle looking her into the eyes after making such a confession. Being a fugitive on the run had its limitations, and one such limitation was enough money to court the girl he loved in the proper way. Her hand on his arm distracted him from his depressing thoughts, and he looked at her to see that she was smiling, like she always did.

"_Chī_," she started, reaching up to plant a feather light kiss on his unsuspecting mouth before continuing, "If things were different, you wouldn't have even met me."

Before he could respond, she had walked over to River, and paid the merchant for the silly little cat that the girl had become absolutely enamoured with.

"Now, I do think I need to pay a visit to some shops sellin' some actual parts," Kaylee said, eyeing the many stalls and stores littered about.

Simon kept an eye on River as they walked, although he had been more than tempted to take a hold of Kaylee's hand as they strolled along. How often did he even get an opportunity to proudly display his affection for her? Nonetheless, he didn't want to do anything that would make River feel left out, or uncomfortable, so he kept his hands to himself.

"Breathing sacks of meat with an expiry date. Tick tock, tick tock, you'll spoil before you know it," River announced, staring at her brother all the while.

When he pulled a face, she added, "You're running out of time."

"Out of time to do what?" Simon inquired, whilst Kaylee approached another vendor.

River gave him a knowing smile. "Asking all the wrong questions, Simon."

Kaylee grinned at the man flirtatiously before asking him, "House Madrassa is in the heart of the city, ain't it? You wouldn't mind tellin' a girl if she's headin' in the right direction, would ya?"

Simon lost interest in River's eerie speculation when he heard the merchant tell Kaylee, "House Madrassa? Why's a pretty girl like you heading over there, anyways? Certainly, you don't need to pay for that kind of service, with a face like that, darling."

The doctor was at her side in moments, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her away. "Sorry about the confusion. My girlfriend can be quite sporadic. We're just tourists here, and we were doing a bit of sightseeing around town. We've heard amazing things about the training house on Sihnon, and she really wants to go see it for herself. As a matter of fact, she's been insisting on it throughout this whole trip." Simon forced a smile, accentuating the word 'girlfriend' to help the vendor understand that he was out of line.

Kaylee wrenched her arm free and gave the dark haired youth a glare that spoke volumes about how she felt in that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You're a lucky man, sir, she's a real charmer. Anyways, if you're heading to House Madrassa, you're getting close. It's in the heart of the downtown area, you can't miss it. Most elaborate building you'll ever see. Your girl here has some fine tastes in travel if that's where you're heading," the vendor confessed, his thick, blonde moustache twitching as he beamed at the young couple.

To maintain niceties, Kaylee spent a sweet smile on the older man, and thanked him, "_Xièxie_, _lǎozhàng_."

But as soon as she walked away to collect River, Simon was on her heels and her once charming smile was replaced with a deep set scowl.

"Kaylee!" Simon cried after her.

She continued to walk away, blatantly ignoring him.

"Oh, come on, Kaylee. That man was clearly making some inappropriate comments," he tried explaining.

The brunette turned on her heels, and faced her boyfriend, setting her fierce and angry eyes onto him. "That _man_ was harmless. We was just talkin', and he was just givin' me some directions, until you come bargin' in tryin' to make me look as dumb and dense as a log! I get that I ain't as fancy as you, but that don't mean that I'm stupid, Simon!"

Simon stuttered, tripping over his words as he realized his mistake. "Kaylee, I didn't...I mean, I don't think...-"

But Kaylee had already grabbed River's arm, and started walking away, ignoring his pathetic attempt at making an apology. He rushed after them, walking backwards and in front of her when she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. He bumped into a few disgruntled people along the way, who also gave him some colourful language in return.

"Look, regardless of what happened with that man, you _can't _go see her right now. Mal is due to be back at the ship any minute, and when he finds us gone...Well, you know how he gets. Besides, this was supposed to be a simple outing. Just shop around a bit, then head back. There's Alliance everywhere, and River isn't exactly in her most lucid state right as of now. Please, Kaylee," he begged to no avail.

"Funny thing, I don't seem to recall anythin' about you havin' the right to tell me what I can or cannot do. And River's fine, she's havin' fun, aren't you, sweetie?" Kaylee cooed to the girl next to her.

The younger Tam sibling was still clutching the green cat statue in her hand, holding it safely against her breast as Kaylee made them dash through the crowded streets.

"Red blocks the way home, the knight will have to slay the fire-breathing dragon before he can find her. But the queen still waits in her tower," River started, stroking the smooth curves of the jade stone in her hand with her finger.

She looked to Kaylee with a pout, and said, "Checkmate."

* * *

It was almost never a good thing when Sheydra interrupted one of Inara's classes.

_Almost_, Inara tried to think positively.

But her first worry, her first thought, was always the worst. The few times that her friend would pay her a visit during her teaching sessions with her girls, the news had rarely ever been good. More often than not, Inara would find herself cutting her class short, and attending to the matter at hand. A matter that, unfortunately, was only something she could handle.

At least, that's how it went if Casey was too preoccupied with his own classes. Either way, Inara would have felt guilty dragging the man into the mess more often than he had to be. He had volunteered to help, assured her that it was no trouble at all, and that he actually liked being relied on for something such as this. Nonetheless, Inara couldn't help but feel as if she had laid out a responsibility onto him that wasn't actually his.

But it was in moments like this that she'd have really appreciated the help. Sometimes, the mere sight of Sheydra's familiar, long, golden hair was enough to set the companion's heart into a pitter patter.

She kept up her smiles, her charms, even as she excused herself from her girls. She set them to read pages in their textbook on the topic of familiar cues expected of clients, and dangers that would help advice a companion on how to act before things escalated. They did not appear to be excited by the notion of reading more pages, but at this stage, were advanced enough to know how to hide it to the common eye. Besides, Inara's classes were infamous for her hands-on teaching methods that enabled the girls to both have fun while learning the trade.

It filled her with a sense of pride to know that her girls would always come out on top in the examinations.

Still wearing her calm smile, Inara walked over to Sheydra's awaiting figure by the wide, curtained door. They both stepped outside of it gingerly, as to escape the quiet of the classroom, and any prying eyes and ears.

"Sheydra, how good to see you again," Inara lied, placing a delicate kiss upon each soft, porcelain cheek of the older woman.

Her mind raced, her heart beat maddeningly against her chest as she tried desperately not to break out and ask the questions on her tongue. Sheydra smiled back, and returned the kisses.

"It's fine if you don't actually mean that, _mèimei_. I can understand that my presence here is most often a sign of bad news," Sheydra admitted, still smiling sweetly at Inara.

"However, I think you'll be pleased to know that Liam is fine, and that I'm not here on his behalf today."

Inara calmed down significantly once Sheydra had set to rest her greatest worry.

"Then, what is it, _jiějie_?" Inara probed.

"Good news; it seems you have some visitors here to see you." Sheydra indicated for Inara to walk with her down the wide corridor.

"Visitors?" Inara asked, perplexed.

Sheydra nodded. Inara followed after her.

"You mean, previous clients?" the raven haired beauty continued to press.

Sheydra shook her head, "No. These people don't quite seem like they'd fit your...er, requirements. Nor do they look like they could afford your services...Although, maybe the young man with the dark hair and blue eyes could fit the bill. Something about him seems quite regal, handsome, sophisticated even. His manner of speech is most certainly core bred. The others, however...well, one woman appears to not know how to wash her face, whilst the other young boy seems to be a mute. I couldn't get a word out of him."

She turned to assess Inara with a quizzical yet amused expression. "One day, you'll have to tell me how exactly you came to know these strange folk, Inara. I'm sure there's a good story in there somewhere. Perhaps almost as good as the tale of your rogue lover the girls seem to enjoy discussing," Sheydra laughed heartily.

Inara blanched as she came to realize who exactly could fit the descriptions Sheydra had given her. The woman would have to have been Kaylee, which would indicate that the man was Simon. But a young boy...? Inara couldn't think up of anyone she might know who'd also be familiar with the crew of Serenity. Had they picked up another passenger along the way? Knowing Mal, it didn't seem likely.

And what of her captain turned lover? Did that mean that he too would be dropping by for a visit?

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, with wings as sharp as knives, fluttering about inside of her at the thought of seeing _him_ again.

No.

There was no way Mal would suffer his pride like that. The man was still as stubborn as the day she'd met him. She just couldn't imagine him paying her a visit after the way she'd left him and Serenity for the second time. Especially after they'd become...intimate. However good her reasons were back then, he hadn't been aware of them, and she wasn't intent on telling him now. She'd rather he hate her, and go on without her than admit to anything.

"Much like the tales the girls like to spin, there is nothing true or exciting about the story of how I met the crew of Serenity, Sheydra. I worked on that ship, and made dear friends during my time with them. That's all there is to say," Inara explained with a courteous smile.

The fairer woman only grinned wider. "Whatever it is you say, Inara."

By the time they reached the foyer of the massive and intricate building of House Madrassa, Inara spotted the three familiar figures before they could see her. She instantly recognized Kaylee and Simon, but it took her a moment to notice River's little clever disguise. As soon as she laid eyes on them, her heart swelled up with love and joy. She only truly realized in that moment how much she'd missed the ragtag crew of Serenity.

She picked up her skirts, and walked quicker towards them. Upon noticing her, Kaylee grinned and waved, while Simon gave her a smile that made his pretty eyes twinkle. Even River was looking at her with a glow in her youthful features.

She embraced the girls without question, and without a moment's hesitation. She kissed the top of Kaylee and River's foreheads, relishing in their familiar scents.

"It's so good to see you all," she whispered into their hair.

They welcomed her embrace, and when they parted, Inara beamed at River. "Look at you! I could barely even recognize you in that. Are those Jayne's pants?!" Inara gasped.

River nodded. "I like the pockets," she stated.

Inara then turned to Simon, and gave him a hug as well. "I'm assuming Mal is treating you well?" She asked when they'd parted.

Simon took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his thick, growing hair. "I suppose it's been better ever since...you know," he tried explaining, stealing a nervous glance at his sister during his pause.

River rolled her eyes. "It's just a word, it can't make me sleep. He's talking about Miranda."

Inara smiled. "I see she's doing much better, all thanks to you."

Simon grinned sheepishly at the compliment. Kaylee bounced up towards the older woman, unable to contain her excitement.

"I can't believe it's really you! How long's it been, exactly? A year? Two years? Gosh, it feels like only yesterday we had a bonafide companion on our little ship!" Kaylee cried.

"Almost four years, since I was dropped off, actually. How have you all been?" Inara asked.

She caught the uncomfortable tension between Simon and Kaylee, like an aura that prickled up against her skin. They didn't look right around each other, like they usually did. Inara wondered if they'd broken up, or if it had just been another fight. She missed having her talks with Kaylee about boy trouble, and her talks with Simon about girl trouble. She enjoyed helping bring them together. Seeing them like this almost made her feel obligated to pull them aside, and talk it out. But she was also painfully aware that she no longer had that privilege, ever since she'd walked out of their lives.

Before anyone could answer her question, River approached the companion, holding something in the palm of her hand. She reached out, and gave it to her. Inara stared at the fine craftsmanship of the carved jade stone.

Before she could thank her for the gift, River grinned, stood up on her toes, and whispered into her ear, "It's not for you; it's a present for the stubborn and strong warrior prince."

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter took me some time to write out. It's longer than the previous ones, my attempt at trying to fill in all the things I need to fill in. But mostly, because I simply haven't had the time to write and proof my work these past few weeks. Lots going on, and I only wish I could update frequently. Hopefully, soon. As per usual, feedback is appreciated. :) Thanks for reading. _

**Translations:**

_Shuài_: handsome

_móguǐ gāng: _devil's anus

_Jièguò: _Excuse me

_Chī: _silly

_Xièxie_, _lǎozhàng: _thank you, sir

_Jiějie: _older sister


	5. Lions & Dogs

**A/N: **_Delays, delays, delays. So sorry about that, but this weekend I managed to snag a photo with our captain himself, Nathan Fillion, as well as his first mate, Gina Torres! Sadly, I didn't get lucky enough to snag his autograph (his line was ridiculous and sold out super quick!), but here's hoping he returns next year __. So, on that very high note, I was very much inspired to hurry with new updates (and new stories!). Here's some action and, finally, an introduction to a character I'm very excited to have you guys meet!_

* * *

**Sky Song**

* * *

_**Lions & Dogs**_

* * *

Mal peeked his head out from behind the bar counter, and ducked away just in time before a bullet whizzed past him, nearly grazing his ear and shattering a large glass bottle of vodka in front of him into millions of pieces. He covered his head with his arms, in an effort to shield himself from the flying, sharp shards of glass, before cocking his pistol. He waited for the shooting to pause, and then snuck out of the corner and took aim at one of the close syndicate men. He pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times, taking careful aim. He got him in the chest, his bullets tearing through the man's flesh. But, almost as quickly as he'd done it, another man fired at him and managed to nick his left shoulder.

"_Wángbādàn,_ g_ǒuzásuì_, c_àodàn_! Never goes smooth!" Mal let out a sling of profanity as he clutched at his freshly bleeding wound and grimaced through the pain.

Zoe and Jayne were on either side of him. The mercenary had worked up a sheen of sweat from biting back the agony of getting shot in his right thigh. He struggled putting together his ammunition, as he was out of bullets in his gun to help meet the firepower of the enemy. Zoe, on the other hand, remained aloof, just as she always did; whipping out her shotgun when the opportunity was ripe, taking aim, firing, and blasting a hole into whatever unlucky, foolish man happened to be shooting at them. It was like a process for her, an art to watch her work. Reload, aim, fire. Not a scratch on her.

Mal's eyes flickered briefly to the source of whimpering in the corner of the rounded bar table they were taking cover behind. One of the strippers sat crouched to the ground, shaking and shivering as she held her head in her arms. She'd been one of the few that hadn't managed to escape in time, and the only one who wasn't dead yet because of it. Mal was going to ensure it stayed that way. But, with bullets continuing to fire, bottles continuing to break, and alcohol pooling and mixing all around them, he'd be lucky enough if he and his crew survived at all.

"What's the plan, sir?" asked Zoe, in between rounds.

"Ain't it obvious?! Don't let 'em shoot ya first!" cried Jayne, finally having his gun reloaded, and wanting to exact some vengeance for his leg.

Zoe still looked to her captain for a proper response.

Mal didn't say anything, a sure sign to his first mate that he was busy thinking of a way that would get them out of the hot mess they were in. Instead, his eyes found Syaoran, who was looking pale and petrified next to the stripper, more so than even before. Blood ran down his face from his head wound and broken nose; it stuck to the hair of his eyebrows, drying in rusty red clumps. His chest heaved with every breath he took, and his pulse was racing so fast, his jugular was noticeably bounding.

Mal glared at him accusingly, his gaze a steely blue edge, marking Syaoran as the perpetrator for what was happening around them. The young man's dark brown eyes jumped nervously about, not able to hold the captain's stare for longer than a second. He seemed to become startled by every bullet that was fired in their direction. His dry, chapped lips quivered, and he was sweating profusely.

Mal crawled over towards him then, taking him by surprise and eliciting a soft cry from him when he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He rammed him up against the wall of booze and stared into his face so that they were only inches apart. Anger fueled him, and the boy moaned helplessly, his eyes watering.

Mal snarled at him, and when he spoke, his voice was a dangerously low whisper, "Either you start talkin', or I start thinkin' on ways you can be of use to me."

Syaoran tossed his head, whimpering, "_Ēmítuó Fó_, please..."

Mal thumped him harder against the wall, while gunshots continued to fire all around them. Some belonged to Zoe and Jayne, but most belonged to the syndicate members, which the strip club was crawling with.

He hissed into his face, spittle escaping his mouth when he demanded through gritted teeth, "Answer me!"

Syaoran started to cry, then, shaking his head. "I don't know...I-I don't know, I swear! D-didn't even meet him, they j-just offered me c-credits for being the messenger!"

Mal didn't relent. "_Tiānshāde_! _Who_ offered you credits?!"

Syaoran continued to sob, salty tears mingling with the dried blood on his face. Mal knocked him again, harder.

Syaoran clasped his hands together, as if to beg, and then pleaded with Mal, "Please, I have a wife...and a baby girl...I can't...I c-can't..."

Mal shook him again, roughly, but when all he got was more deranged crying, he flung him away and groaned out in frustration. The man was useless, and he wasn't going to get anything out of him until things had calmed down significantly. Angry, the captain joined his crewmates, and fired a couple of rounds into the enemy zone, clipping a man in the arm.

"Sir, not to sound pushy, but if we don't solve this soon enough, place is gonna be crawlin' with Alliance in a matter of moments," Zoe commented after giving her captain a second to cool down from his confrontation.

"I know that! Think I don't know that?!" cried Mal exasperatedly.

He ran a hand through his hair, dishevelling it, and tried to think. He stared down at his feet, stared at the floor, willing it to give him some kind of answer. Or maybe just open up and swallow them all. That would work, too.

"Don't they got them cameras in here, Mal? Ain't they gonna know we was here, even if we do manage to get some way outta this?!" asked Jayne, who'd grabbed a non broken bottle of alcohol and started pouring that into his wound.

He hissed in pain as Mal watched him. Slowly, the captain's anger seeped away as realization sunk in, and a plan started to formulate inside his mind. He looked to the stripper, and grabbed her by her dainty, pale shoulders. When she faced him, her makeup was a wreck on her alabaster skin, with mascara staining her porcelain cheeks, and charcoal black all around her sharp green eyes.

When Mal addressed her, he spoke gently, although not without urgency. "Listen here now, we're gonna get us all out of this place in one piece, but I'm gonna be needin' your help if we're gonna do it. I'm sure y'all lovely ladies that work here-" he was interrupted by a loud sob that wracked her body at the mention of her currently dead friends.

He cleared his throat, and carried on, not having the time to dwell on easing her into the moment, "You all must of had a back entry when you'd come in for work. You're gonna need to help guide us there. Don't worry about the shootin', we'll have you covered, but it's gonna take a bit of bravery on your part. Now, stop that cryin', and see that you can do it."

The young woman was still a mess, until Mal brought her face to his by gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her sobs quieted, and her eyes searched his own.

"I'm stakin' my life, and my crew's life on you, darlin'. I need you to look at me, and tell me you can do this," he stated firmly.

She managed a slight nod, tears still pooling in her eyes.

"Good, that's good." He forced a smile at her, encouragingly.

Then, he turned to stare at Jayne, who was watching the spectacle with mild interest, a single, dark eyebrow quirked.

"Zoe, how many rounds you got left?" the captain asked, his voice returning to its usual commandeering tone.

Zoe picked up on it; the hint of leadership and confidence returning to her captain. She knew what that meant; he only ever used it when he had concocted a plan, and was fired up for trying it, in an effort to save their skins from a rather sticky situation.

"Down to the grinds, capt'n," she answered him.

"Good. Save 'em. You're gonna need what's left to cover our girl here."

His head snapped to Jayne then, who looked unsuspecting of anything going through Mal's head. "Jayne..." he started.

"Yessir?" The mercenary queried.

Mal pointed at the bottle of alcohol in his hands. "Any more where that came from?"

* * *

The room erupted into a burst of laughter.

"And then, he asked me where the part was supposed to go!" Kaylee concluded her tale, giggling all the way through.

Even the classy companion could barely contain herself at the joke, holding her stomach as she lurched forward in a fit. The whole lot of them were resting on some very fine pillows, with a small, elaborate table made of a pretty stone in between them all, to hold their tray of steaming tea. It took them a few moments before they managed to settle down, their laughter tapering off. They'd wasted hours just talking and reminiscing, with the crew of Serenity filling Inara in on everything she'd missed, while she simply soaked it all up like a sponge. Even Simon seemed to be in good spirits, despite having heard the story already, and having Kaylee still be cross with him. Inara, still grinning, reached over to pour some more boiling water into her fine china cup.

Shaking her head, with bountiful, inky black curls moving with her, she confessed, "Truly, I've missed hearing all of your stories..."

After a sip of tea, she shook her head again. "Actually, I believe I've just missed all of _you_...," she put simply.

Kaylee downed the last drops of the cup she'd been nursing, while Simon took gentleman-like sips. River was more fascinated by the china it was in than the actual drink itself.

"Ya know, we're supposed to be on shore leave for a bit o' time til the capt'n gets all the details worked out for the job...Say, why don't ya come by and see Serenity again? Ol' girl misses ya, too, I can hear it in her. Heck, can't say Zoe would mind seein' you again, either," the engineer asked nonchalantly.

She then added, quite flippantly, "And, although he may not say it, I'm quite certain the capt'n'd like to spend some time with you, ya know, like old times..."

Inara maintained the best poker face she could at the mention of her past lover. She hid behind a mask, and shushed the slow, creeping ache in her heart. With a delightful smile, she feigned ignorance, and removed his memory from her mind. Next to her, River shivered and grimaced, hugging herself.

"Although I've always loved that ship, somehow, I think it'd be a better idea if I just...stayed away. Besides, if the captain wanted to find me, he'd know exactly where to look," she replied, playing the cool and classy companion.

Kaylee was ready to jump into a more pushy argument; it was obvious from the look on her face. Inara wasn't even sure she could deny Kaylee much of anything, even something as dangerous as seeking out Serenity, and possibly running into Mal. Thankfully, before the little mechanic could attempt it, they were interrupted by Sheydra's sudden and invading presence through the beaded, colourful curtains at the entrance of the guest room. All eyes were on the tall, golden lady, but Inara was the only one with whose smile faltered upon seeing her. She knew the look on the woman's face even before she spoke, recognized it so well from the many times before. In a heartbeat, the ever regal companion stood to attention, watching her friend expectantly, and forgetting to hide her sudden concern.

With a smile, Sheydra looked about the room and said, "_Bàoqiàn_, I hate to interrupt you all in this way, but this a bit of a...pressing matter, truth be told." Her eyes locked with Inara's.

The raven haired woman picked up her skirts, and in a few strides was at the entrance just as Sheydra ushered him into the room.

"Ow, ow, owie!" a small voice whimpered.

Inara crouched down so that she was at eye level with the boy who'd been dragged through the curtains by his little ear. Her hands, ever gentle, were on his face, moving the soft, golden brown waves of his hair away from his large, dark eyes. The pads of her fingers brushed away the remnants of tears that stained his chubby, reddened cheeks. His eyes remained downcast, as if in shame, and Inara looked at Sheydra for an explanation. The older woman sighed.

"A scuffle that he started. He claims the boy said something to spur him, but Alec is of the highest potential. It seems unlikely that he'd participate in such foolish behaviour, knowing what it could mean for him," Sheydra explained, hands on her slim hips.

Inara then looked at the little boy before her, and gave him a stern, unapologetic expression. He was quick to look away, and fidgeted on the spot.

"Thank you, Sheydra. I'll handle it from here," concluded Inara, her eyes never leaving the boy in question.

Sheydra shook her head, frustrated. "This is the last time, Inara. I love you like a sister, but the boy is a handful when he isn't around you or Casey. His reputation exceeds him, and he needs some serious discipline. I hope you see to it, _mèimei_, otherwise I will have to, and I don't enjoy the notion of that at all," Sheydra threatened before turning on her heel, and leaving the room, her long skirts flowing behind her.

Inara sighed, once the woman was out of the room, and tilted the boy's chin up so that he was forced to look at her. His small, ribbon shaped, pink lips were in a pout, and quivering with the tears he held at bay. A bruise marred his perfect complexion, purpling already on the corner of his temple. Inara danced the pads of her fingers tenderly across it before whispering, "_Hǎojiāhuo_, what am I going to do with you, Liam?"

River laughed aloud then, taking everyone by surprise. The girl seemed completely amused, the sweet sound of her giggles filling the awkwardly silent and tense room. With shining eyes, she beamed at Inara and the little one before her, whilst Simon and Kaylee stared, confused by the recent happenings.

"He used pudding. Grabbed the spoon, splattered it onto the stupid one's face, so he'd stop talking, stop saying the bad things. It hit him on the nose, and it slipped down, like boogers! Pudding, who would have guessed?" said River, going into another giggling frenzy.

Liam shuffled his feet nervously, and tugged at Inara's sleeve to garner her attention. She turned back to acknowledge him, her long, ruby red earrings tinkling with her movement. He reached up on his tip toes and whispered something into her ear, so no stranger in the room could hear him.

When he was done, she looked at him sternly. "Yes, there will be consequences, _qīn ài de nǐ_. How many times do I have to tell you to play nice with the other children?" chided Inara.

The boy reached up and whispered something else into her ear, still feeling too shy to speak up in front of Inara's guests.

"Stop that," she started, grabbing hold of his delicate wrist, "You know I do not tolerate that kind of behaviour. So long as you are under the roof of this training house, and under my care, you _will_ follow my rules, and one such rule is complete obedience. Even I was disciplined whenever I misbehaved in this house. Be grateful Sheydra is directing your punishment to me. I can guarantee she would not be as gentle as I. Now, there are guests in this room, what is the proper greeting we discussed?" Inara asked, her voice hard and serious.

The boy looked at her with wide, brown eyes, framed with a fringe of thick, dark lashes. He pouted up at her, craning his neck and slouching his body in protest. He stuck out his lower lip and furrowed his fair eyebrows.

Inara stood up. "Liam, stop that, right now, and say hello to the guests of our house," she instructed without flinching.

He sighed, but dragged his feet to stand before the curious eyes of Simon, Kaylee, and River. "_Nínhǎo_, _bīnkè_," he greeted them in his soft, childish voice, bowing politely before them, and awing them with his language skills.

He wore a pure white silk shirt, very much inspired by a traditional changshan. The hem of the shirt, as well as the long, wide pants, were embroidered with golden detail, and soft floral patterns decorated the silk itself in faded, baby blue outlines.

Kaylee's mouth opened wide, and she exclaimed, "Oh, he's adorable, 'Nara! Who would this l'il one be?"

Simon stared at the child, seemingly studying the boy's fine features. River was smiling at him, like an old friend she hadn't seen in years.

"Kaylee, Simon, River, this is Liam Serra, my ward. Liam, these are some of my dearest friends." Inara introduced them.

She looked at him affectionately, and ran a hand through his baby soft curls, before explaining, "His father is a close cousin of mine, and has trusted me, and this house, with the duty of caring for his only son while he is away for military duty involving the terrorist attacks happening on core planets."

Simon looked to Inara with his sharp, dark brows arched in question, "That would explain the similarities the two of you seem to share."

"_Hǔfù wú quǎnzǐ_. The apple never falls far from the tree," added River.

"He certainly's got yer eyes, 'Nara. I'd imagine your cousin is quite a handsome man..." commented Kaylee.

Inara laughed, while Simon tried to hide his annoyance at the remark.

"Thank you everyone, for your kindness," Liam bowed again, politely.

Kaylee squealed in response, "Awww, ain't he a sweetie? All manners, and such a gentleman already!"

"Only when he wants to be," said Inara, but not without a sincere smile.

"How old is he?" Simon asked, inspecting the companion carefully.

Her smile faltered slightly, understanding the look the doctor was giving her all too well. It was the same look he'd given them all when he'd first boarded Serenity, and asked all his questions. Inara clutched Liam's small shoulders, and relaxed her voice when she answered him, "Liam is only three years old, although he's quite advanced for his age. He is rather gifted, much like his father."

Inara could tell the gears in Simon's mind were turning after she had spoken. When she'd gone to boil more water for their tea, and let Kaylee and River entertain the child, Simon had followed her into the small pantry, offering to help her clean the cups for fresh use. But, when he'd been certain that the other two women were too busy playing with Liam (River giving him the tiny jade cat Kaylee had bought), his soft hand found hers, and they exchanged a look. He searched her eyes, trying to read her, trying to find an answer to his many questions.

She smiled sadly, shook her head. "You should know better, Simon," she told him, her voice bittersweet.

He waited a moment, trying to decipher if she was telling him the truth or if she was lying. Then, somewhat satisfied, he removed his hand and nodded his head once.

"I believe you," he surmised.

He then went about turning on the tap and washing the cups in silence.

* * *

**A/N: **_So many questions, right? More importantly, Liam. What do you all think of him? I've never been terribly fond of OCs because I am of the firm belief that Firefly already has a fantastic cast of characters and dynamics to play with, why feel the need to write your own? I certainly don't read or write Firefly fanfiction to find out about some made up character, not when there's so many actual characters I still don't know anything about. Not to mention, the dreaded mary-sues. Obviously, Liam is neither of those things, and I've got a pretty specific role for him. _

_Our heroes are also in a bit of some trouble right now, and I know I've been vague on the details, but not to fret, all shall be answered soon enough. _

_Lots of Chinese was used in this chapter, so apologies if I've butchered anything. Do let me know, and I can fix it. Sadly, I don't speak a word of Mandarin. _

_On that note, feedback of any kind is always welcomed. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Translations**

**Wángbādàn, gǒuzásuì, càodàn:** a sling of different curses; son of a bitch, piece of shit, fuck.

**Ēmítuó Fó: **Merciful Buddha

**Tiānshāde:** Goddamn

**Bàoqiàn: **Sorry

**Hǎojiāhuo:** Oh, boy

**qīn ài de nǐ:** my darling

**Nínhǎo, bīnkè: **Hello (polite), everyone

**Changshan:** a traditional long shirt that men wore that was introduced during the Qing Dynasty (similar to that of a traditional Chinese dress a woman wears, but for men).

**Hǔfù wú quǎnzǐ: **Tigers don't have dogs for sons


	6. Pyromaniac

**A/N: **_Haven't been able to update due to the internet being down for a week or so. Nonetheless, here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Sky Song**

* * *

**_Pyromaniac_**

* * *

The plan was simple enough.

Zoe and Jayne would move into positions that enabled them to draw the fire of the remaining syndicate members, whilst Mary-Anne, the young stripper, would guide both Syaoran and Mal to the back entry of the club. Mal would also have his pistol drawn in an effort to thwart the enemy's fire from Syaoran and Mary-Anne. Despite having knocked out a significant amount of them, the gang still vastly outnumbered him and his crew, and it was likely that they'd be taking some heat regardless of Zoe and Jayne's efforts.

Once Mal would have the two escorted safely to the back, behind the stage, he'd take cover, and aim at the bars littered throughout the club, shooting down most of the alcoholic beverages still standing on the shelves. From there, Zoe and Jayne would move quickly towards the exit, just as Mal would toss a couple of grenades, courtesy of his mercenary, near all the freshly spilt alcohol.

Boom.

Yè Shēnghuó would be no more, but the explosion would make enough of a distraction for Mal and crew to safely get away right under any Alliance soldier's noses. Compared to their freedom, the captain of Serenity was willing to set the entire _gǒuzásuì _planet on fire.

"Jayne, why aren't you usin' your gorram gun?!" Mal shouted hysterically at the brute of a man over the loud sound of gunfire.

Somewhere along the line, Jayne had decided it was an opportune time to attend to his wound, even after Mal had laid down the plan and was ready to set the entire thing in motion. The tall, burly man had ripped off a sleeve of his t-shirt and was using the cloth to wrap around his thigh where a bullet had pierced him.

Without looking up, he answered, "Just in case we gotta make a break for it, I got to be okay with runnin'."

Mal stared at him incredulously. "Runnin'? That ain't part of the plan!"

Jayne stopped then, and gave Mal a knowing look while Zoe struggled with preoccupying their enemies with her shotgun.

"You recallin' the last couple o' times you tried gettin' us out of a bad situation? Don't get me wrong, Mal, I appreciate the grenades, but knowin' you, it's just best to be prepared is all," Jayne shrugged, tied the knot, and then proceeded to return fire.

Mal looked to Zoe in disbelief, but not even his first mate was going to take his back on this one.

"Don't normally agree with Jayne, sir, but he's got a point this time," she commented before blasting a man down, taking him square in the chest.

Not having the time to argue with either of them, Mal, frustrated, cried out, "Just do the thing already!"

* * *

"Ya know, you have got to be one of the most adorable l'il critters I have ever laid eyes on," Kaylee murmured.

Liam smiled bashfully before quickly looking away and staring at his feet, his plump little cheeks reddening. Inara smiled, and ran a hand through his soft, golden brown curls.

"Your momma musta been so proud when she looked on at your pretty face," Kaylee continued, her tickling fingers attacking Liam's sides and stomach while he struggled to get away in fits of laughter.

Only Simon caught the sight of Inara's graceful smile falter, if only slightly.

"Can't be proud of something that isn't yours," River interjected, watching Liam with her dark eyes.

Simon's attention turned to his sister, and the room fell silent. "River...," he whispered.

The younger Tam sibling met her older brother's gaze, and replied, "He doesn't know his mother. Never has."

Before Simon could make an excuse for River's blunt comment, Inara chimed in, "It's alright. She's actually correct...Liam, _bǎobǎo_, why don't you go get some treats for our guests?"

"Do I have to?" Liam whined, pouting.

Inara only flashed him a look that seemed to speak volumes to the child. With a puff, he marched on to the small pantry. Once out of earshot, Inara took in a deep breath, and seemed to be unable to meet anyone's gaze in the room.

"Liam's birth mother died during labour...," admitted the companion after a lingering silence.

Kaylee let out a little gasp, and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, the poor thing..."

River flashed her teeth in a sweet smile, and her hand found Inara's, garnering the older woman's attention.

"You're his mother," the young girl blurted out.

River searched her face, and Inara had to pull her hand away. "I suppose, in some ways, he's started to look to me as a...motherly figure, yes."

"I bet you're pretty darn good at it, too. Don't even try to be modest; I saw the way you handled him. Is there anythin' you _can't_ do, 'Nara?" Kaylee asked playfully, trying to tone the mood down.

Before she could reply at all, the child in question had reappeared with a box of sweeties in his little arms. He dropped them in front of Kaylee, and shyly offered her one. Graciously, she took it, and then he made his rounds to both River and Simon in a similar fashion.

"_Xièxie_," Simon thanked Liam for the biscuit, his eyes lingering for longer than they ought to at the boy's features.

Once finished with his simple task, Liam plopped down on the floor next to Inara, and munched on a sweet cookie himself, holding it awkwardly in his small hands. As if on instinct, the companion had pulled out Liam's handkerchief from his pocket, and started dabbing at the crumbs smearing his ribbon shaped lips, his chin, and his cheeks. She worked with a tenderness and affection that perplexed her friends, but the action itself didn't seem to annoy or bother the little one.

"You've been caring for him for quite some time now, I'd imagine," Simon said, although he posed it more as a question than a statement.

Inara nodded.

"I do have help. Casey, another fellow instructor and companion, is quite taken with him. He's volunteered to watch him when I am unable to, and also helps him with his assignments. Liam likes him well enough, too. Don't you, _nānnān_?" Inara cooed to the boy next to her.

Liam didn't seem to have heard her, too busy munching on his snack. He murmured something with food in his mouth.

Inara gave him another stern look. "What have we said about talking with a full mouth?"

Liam looked up with innocent, doe eyes, and swallowed the cookie bits in his mouth. When Inara didn't relent, he bowed his head and whispered, "_Bàoqiàn_..."

"No, I asked you a question," Inara pushed.

Liam didn't answer her right away, appearing suddenly interested in his socks instead. It was obvious he was thinking, and didn't want to disappoint her with his answer. He finally settled with, "Don't do it?"

Inara sighed. "Swallow all the food in your mouth before you speak. Would you want to spit crumbs at your guests while entertaining them?"

Liam smiled, and giggled at the thought, as did River. But Inara was not amused, and the seriousness in her expression dissipated his laughter.

"No...," he shook his head, defeated.

* * *

"What was that about things goin' accordin' to plan, Mal?!" Jayne shouted over all the gunfire in the room.

Mal had his pistol cocked and had joined in the shooting, killing off more than his fair share of syndicate members.

"Hey! Things did go accordin' to plan!" He protested.

Jayne shot a man square in the head. "You call gettin' our contact killed 'accordin' to plan'?!"

Mal gritted his teeth as he fired more rounds at his target, which had ducked and cried out in pain just as a bullet tore through his ear.

"He ain't dead yet, and I plan on keepin' it that way until I get some answers!" Mal shouted.

Once they'd taken down the men in closest range, Mal and Zoe exchanged looks, nodding once as understanding was acknowledged between them. Zoe stood up, still shooting, but backing up towards the exit on the stage. Mal and Jayne whipped out grenades, pulled the pins, and tossed a couple of them towards the bars. Then, they made a mad dash for the curtains. By the time Mal had closed the changing room door, they could already hear them starting to go off, followed closely by the inevitable screams of men with flesh burning off their bones.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Mal cried, helping Syaoran to his feet, despite the nastiness of his abdominal wound.

He winced in pain as Mal all but dragged him out of the club. Mary-Anne was on Zoe's heels as the first mate cleared a path for her crew.

Mal could feel the intense heat at his back from the flames that licked at the door before they burst right through it. They all leaped outside, and on to the cement just as the entire place erupted into a scorching hell fire. Jayne bounced around, patting madly at the dancing flames that had caught to his pants, and were working their way up.

Syaoran lay where he fell, having caused further pain to his injury, leaving him immobile. His skin had turned pale and clammy from the blood loss. Just as Mal was ready to stand, he heard the Alliance soldiers rush past the alley, their heavy boots thudding against the ground like a stampede. He ducked back down and pulled Jayne with him just as he put out the fire. They stayed hidden behind the large dumpster in the alley until the footsteps faded.

Then, Mal grabbed Syaoran by the scruff of the back of his shirt, and they all dashed away from the scene of the crime. They didn't stop until Syaoran collapsed and Mal had to carry his weight. By then, they were far away enough that they could take a rest. Mal's legs ached and burned, his breathing deep and laboured. Mary-Anne slid down the brick wall, her dirty hands covering her face while sobs wracked her body. Zoe kept watch, ready to alert her captain at the first sign of Alliance soldiers.

Mal grabbed Syaoran roughly so that the man was brought back to his senses by the shock of intense pain from his bleeding wound. He helped him sit upright against the wall, and shook his shoulders in an effort to keep him with them.

"No. You don't get to go to them pearly white gates 'til you tell me why in the hell they recognized you!" Mal said through gritted teeth.

Syaoran tossed his head in pain, his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. Mal slapped him across the face, and then clutched his jaw between his fingers.

"Answer me, damn it!" He snapped.

Syoaran's eyes blinked open, and he spit up blood, the crimson staining his lips and chin.

"R...Repu...tation...," Syaoran sputtered, before coughing up more blood.

"That don't answer nothin'! This was a set up, and you know it! Why'd your man send you, knowin' your cover would be blown, and endangerin' my crew?!" Mal pressed.

Syaoran was slipping away.

"They knew you were a fake! They knew! They've been huntin' down frauds impersonatin' their kind for months now, yet you still disguised yourself as one of 'em! You musta been aware o' this! That's why you were so gorram _jǐnzhāng_! _Tiānshāde!_" Mal shook him harder, taking out his frustration on the now dead man's body.

In the corner, he could hear Mary-Anne wail in agony.

"Still don't explain why they had to shoot me in my gorram leg. Not like I was stupid enough to be wearin' that tattoo," Jayne complained, limping next to Mal.

"Sir, are we still goin' through with the job?" Zoe asked.

Jayne turned his attention to her. "How in the heck we gonna do a job when we ain't even got the cargo, and the only man who knew about it is lyin' in a pool o' his own blood and bowel?!"

Mal searched his pockets for the package Syaoran had given them before the fighting had started. He tore it open to find the advance of credits, as well as a note. His eyes scanned the scribble quickly, taking in their meaning. Understanding dawned on him, and his mouth parted in surprise as he realized it.

"Seems like we do have the cargo after all, Jayne...," he whispered, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Sir?" Zoe asked, eyebrow quirked in question.

Mal gulped and then met his first mate's worried gaze. "It's already on the ship..."

* * *

"I know this visit has been lovely, but Kaylee, it's getting late. Don't you think the captain will be back by now? If he finds Serenity empty, then-..." Simon tried explaining, before being cut off by his paramour.

"Then he'll come right here, lookin' for us. Don't you think I know that? Or are ya under the impression that I really am that stupid, Simon?"

The doctor's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, seemingly unsure of how to respond to Kaylee's accusation. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes, sighed, and walked away from him, muttering under her breath, "Typical..."

When he re-entered the guest room, Simon found River and Liam playing together, the jade green cat in one of his sister's palms. They were playing a guessing game, and Simon couldn't remember the last time he'd seen River having so much fun. Inara was watching the game, as River tucked her hands behind her back, and picked a hand to hide the cat in. Liam watched her with excitement lighting up his honest features. He bounced in his place, unable to wait patiently for the game to begin.

Kaylee had taken a spot next to the lovely companion, and when no one was listening in, told her, "He misses you somethin' fierce, ya know..."

Inara knew who 'he' was without Kaylee needing to explain, but didn't wish to give the impression that she did. "Who misses me?" she asked nonchalantly.

Kaylee nudged her playfully, not falling for her act of feigning ignorance.

"Don't be silly. You know exactly who. He's peeked in on a few of our waves, I know he has. River told me so, 'cause she helped him rig it," Kaylee told her, giggling.

Inara gave her a dumbfounded look at this new bit of gossip.

"Of course, I'd sort of hint to him that I'd be wavin' you, cause I knew he'd wanna see you again in some way...," Kaylee disclosed.

When Inara looked away, and didn't respond, Kaylee inquired in a soft voice, "Don't ya miss him, too, 'Nara?"

Inara turned to look at Kaylee, her expression sincere, sad, and sweet.

Of course she missed him.

She'd be foolish to deny it.

She never wanted to leave, never wanted to be away from him. After Miranda, they'd made so much progress in their relationship, and it wasn't long before she had found herself warming his bed, tucked away into the safety of his arms where she'd felt most at home than ever.

They'd actually been...happy.

But, much like everything in her life and career, it didn't last.

She _had_ to leave, not because she wanted to, but because she simply had to. It had been even more difficult the second time around. He had made it harder still, because that time, he'd proved to have taken her words to heart, and had actually fought for her to stay. He'd shown her weakness and vulnerability, something Mal would never ever do for anyone, and yet she was forced to turn away from him still. She knew she deserved his hate after that. She had long accepted that he'd never forgive her, and perhaps it was for the best.

But when Kaylee told her that he still thought of her...

"I...," she started, not exactly knowing how she would word her answer to the young mechanic.

The woman watched her with an expectant expression, and awaited her response.

But it never did come.

River gasped, and dropped the cat to the floor, the jade bounding softly on the carpet.

"Anger. It's red and it's fiery, and there's smoke and so much anger, so much blood, and it's mixing and mixing and oh God, I can't! I can't! Make it stop!" The girl cried, clutching her head in distress.

Simon was at his sister's side in a heartbeat, his soothing, healing hands patting her down. Liam watched her curiously, appearing a touch frightened by her sudden break down. Just as Inara made to go to her as well, the curtains to the guest room opened. One of the training students appeared, eyes wide like saucers, as if she'd seen a ghost. Her gaze locked with Inara's, and her lip quivered when she tried to speak.

"I-I tried t-to stop them, t-told them you were busy, b-but they had weapons, and the big one...his gun was s-so massive! I c-couldn't stop them, _jiějie_. They just barged on in!" She stuttered.

Inara tried to work through the new piece of information in her head. Kaylee and Simon did too, although they continued to attend to a tormented River, whose sobbing had quieted a little. Inara stood to attention, and made to console her afflicted student. No sooner had she taken a step than the intruders had made their appearance.

"See Jayne? This is what happens when you go 'round flashin' that gorram gun to everyone you see. Put it away!"

Jayne grumbled, "Vera ain't accustomed to bein' hidden all the time, Mal! Not to mention, she's got a mean weight on her."

"Jayne," Zoe warned.

The merc said a few choice insults under his breath, but put the gun away. The student, scared out of her wits, scampered from the room before she could scream, and Inara was left facing a very infuriated Malcolm Reynolds.

He met her stare with fire while she took in his dishevelled appearance. He was covered in soot and a sheen of sweat, his brown hair dark and greasy, sticking up at odd angles. Dried blood smeared his forehead and his arm, a tear in his shirt where a bullet had grazed him. His crewmates didn't look any better. It was no wonder the lot of them had terrified the trainee. They looked bloody and beaten, and Jayne was practically dragging his injured leg.

Mal's mouth twitched into a smile that was far from sincere as he scanned the room for the rest of his crew. Kaylee looked worried as she realized the job had gone south, and Simon looked conflicted as to who he should attend to first; his sister, or the battered muscle of the ship.

"Well, ain't that dandy findin' you lot here, after I recall specifically statin' not to leave the ship," Mal quipped, still smiling and speaking softly.

However, anger seemed to radiate off of the captain's tall form in waves of heat, and Inara backed away when he took a step closer to his mechanic.

"It was all I'd asked. Just one simple thing, in case things went wrong on this planet, we could make a quick, clean getaway. No more harm done. Instead, I come back to find my ship empty, and havin' to drag the rest of my injured crew to a whorin' nest to find you," Mal continued, looking menacingly at the three accused.

Liam, terror-stricken, backed up on the floor until his back met the table, shaking the china cups and drawing attention to himself.

Mal, too furious with his crew, didn't seem to notice, but Zoe's eyes were on him, studying him curiously once she was aware of his presence.

Inara, feeling guilty at the prospect of getting Kaylee, Simon, and River into trouble, finally seemed to find her voice. "Mal, this isn't their fault. It was my idea, I-..."

But she was cut off by him. "This ain't got nothin' to do with you. You ain't crew, so don't you dare meddle," he spat venomously.

He didn't even look at her when he spoke, couldn't. It was too painful, and he was too angry with her. He'd much rather just pretend she wasn't there at all.

When Inara was left stunned and silenced, Mal stated with finality, "Now, I want you to get up and get back to the ship. Kaylee, I need her prepped for flight ASAP. Simon, do your job, and attend to patchin' up my crew. I'll get to flyin' Serenity 'til your sister's back in her right state of mind. We're gettin' off this ruttin' planet, right now, and I don't wanna hear so much as a peep outta any o' you 'til I give you leave to speak. _Dǒngma_?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Lengthy update is lengthy. But I felt it important to end the chapter with Mal and Inara's mini reunion. Granted, it was anything but on a good note. Will things ever start looking up for this crew? Well, probably not. But at least I can get some fun out of it. :) As usual, feedback is welcomed._

* * *

**Translations**

_Gǒuzásuì: _piece of shit

_Bǎobǎo: _baby

_Xièxie: _thank you

_Nānnān: _little darling

_Bàoqiàn: _sorry

_Jǐnzhāng_: scared

_Tiānshāde: _goddamn it

_Jiějie: _older sister

_Dǒngma_?: understand?


	7. Roots

**A/N: **_It's been hectic for me lately, and I'm stuck in this annoying rut. Anyways, I will reply to all reviews once I've gotten the chance, but I figure you'd all prefer an update._

* * *

**Sky Song**

* * *

_**Roots**_

* * *

He _hated_ it when she was right.

She brought all this damn logic to her arguments, showed off her intelligence in the elegant way she verified her points. He always had a hard time refusing her anything when she'd talk to him in such an assertive manner. If he was a ship, then she was his navigator; without her, he may as well be lost in the black. But it would be nice if, once in a while, his navigator would shut up and he could go which way he preferred, even if that was right into the Alliance's very unfriendly embrace.

At this rate, he'd take on reaver space over Inara Serra being right for the umpteenth time. It was a losing argument though, and he knew it. It didn't help any that seeing her again like this was enough to throw him off guard. He once told her that she spun him about, screwed things up, and she still did.

He wanted to sneer at her, standing there looking more like a goddess than a human. Such an ethereal, flawless creature's presence seemed wasted in his company. He had never felt like he deserved Inara, and she had let him know it the day she left him for the second time.

"The Alliance are looking for you right now. They have your ship, they have your credentials, Mal, if you take your crew back looking this way, then you're bound to get caught! Stop being so _gāisǐ de gùzhí_ for one minute and listen to what I'm saying!"

When he tuned back into her verbal assault, all he could see was red.

"I don't gotta listen to a damn word you have to say, 'Nara! You ain't on my ship, you ain't got any sway on my actions! You lost all that the second you stepped off my boat! Don't you dare get off tellin' me how to captain Serenity!" He shouted angrily.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, growing more infuriated with every passing second.

"I'm not asking you to stay at the Training House for my own benefit, Mal! I'm asking you to save your crew! So don't do it for me, do it for them! If you care even an ounce for those people, you _won't_ let them walk right into the Alliance's prison cells!"

He stepped towards her, closing the distance between them in a single stride.

He glared down at her, his steel blue eyes cold and calculating as they searched the fine planes of her face. He _hated_ how she made him feel. He wanted to defy her by showing her he was unfazed by the rich, velvety darkness of her eyes, by the perfect peak of her nose, and the rosy blush of her high cheek bones. He could stare at her full, inviting lips, and resist the urge to kiss her until her deep red lipstick wasn't even noticeable anymore.

But he only managed it just barely.

In a lowered and icy voice, he said, "You're the one who walked out on them _twice_, not me..."

Her eyes dropped, and he knew he'd hurt her. He saw the emotion flicker but briefly across her features. She couldn't look at him anymore, had too much pride to let it show that he'd gotten to her with his words. Little did she know that they'd stung him just as equally. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to gather her into his arms, kiss her until his lips bruised, and whisper nothing but honeyed words to her.

Instead, he did what he did best; he pushed her away.

"You got a real funny way of showin' you care, 'Nara. You'll try instructin' me on how to keep my crew safe, meanwhile you left 'em in the dust without so much as an explanation to why," he whispered maliciously.

She didn't speak, couldn't even lift her gaze. For the moment, she was defeated. She was human.

Then, Mal felt something kick him hard behind the leg. He nearly lost his balance, and cried out at the shock and jolt of pain. Inara gasped, and then Mal received another swift kick. And then another, before he finally turned to face his attacker.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Liam shouted, lifting his leg to kick Mal again in the same spot.

But Inara had dashed over and picked him up. He struggled in her arms, his face angry and fierce as he tried to reach for Mal with his small hands.

"Stop it, Liam! _Zhùshǒu_!" she instructed, hushing the child.

She carried him out of the pantry, with Mal staring after her, still shocked that a babe had attempted to beat him up. In the next room, he could swear he heard River snickering. He followed the sound, and watched as Inara tried to calm the young one down. It was the first time he'd actually taken notice of him since he'd stormed the training house. He was no longer crying out, but his brows were furrowed in agitation, even as Inara cradled him and whispered into his ear.

Mal looked to his crew, baffled. Zoe was trying to hide her smile, Jayne was openly laughing at him while chewing on a snack, Kaylee wouldn't meet her captain's eyes, and Simon had a look of amusement on his face.

"Is there somethin' funny?!" He cried out, exasperated.

More giggles.

"Yeah," Jayne piped up, "you were beaten up by a hatchlin'."

Everyone was laughing at him now.

"Hey! I wasn't beaten by the little worm! Caught me by surprise, is all," Mal protested.

Liam stuck out his tongue in response. Inara chided him, before setting him back down onto the ground. Liam folded his arms over his chest, and pouted.

"I'm sorry about that, Mal," Inara began, looking as tired as she sounded, "Liam is both my ward and my nephew. He can be...quite protective."

Mal peered at the child in question, and noticed the similarities in features he shared with the companion. His hair was a mass of soft brown waves, and his nose was dainty like hers. He certainly had her highly expressive, deep brown eyes.

"You raise children here? In a whore house? That even proper?" Mal asked her, puzzled.

She snapped at him. "You _will_ watch your language in front of him, Mal. You may have taken to calling us names, but I won't have you poisoning the mind of the youth, too," she hissed.

His features softened, and he jumped to the defensive, "I didn't mean to-, I mean I wasn't callin' you-...I'd never call you-, not since..." He struggled to find the words, his tongue tripping over itself.

He couldn't walk out of it whilst keeping his dignity intact, so he suffered a silence instead, and hoped it was enough for her.

After a moment of awkward tension, her voice filled the room, confident and serious. "You can all take your leave here for the night. I'll arrange some rooms for you, as well as a hot bath and some fresh clothes while yours are washed. I'm also figuring you're famished. We can settle that, too. Its past curfew, but I'm sure I can have the cook fix you up something decent. You can leave in the morning, and we'll send away any curious Alliance soldiers that come sniffing around."

She locked eyes with Mal, but he didn't press.

She was right, after all.

She always was.

And he was grateful, even if he was angry with her.

He was lost in the woods, but somehow, her hand would find his, and she'd gently steer him away from the dangerous path he was always on. The lady with the lantern.

* * *

She'd asked for separate quarters, much to the captain's and Jayne's beguilement.

"Trouble in paradise, lovebird?" the merc teased, with Mal smiling at the jibe.

He had to fix things, even a dolt knew that. He had to try, and maybe not put his foot into his own mouth this time around. That was how Simon had ended up outside her room, with his head against the old, oaken wood, at a total and utter loss. How was he supposed to get himself out of this one?

He nearly fell over when she swung open the door and found him outside her sleeping quarters for the night. He stumbled, and caught himself before he fell onto her smaller form. She took a step back, and was just about to slam her door shut again, when he forced it open, and exclaimed, "Wait! Kaylee, please..."

Before she could force him out, he apologized. "Look, I'm sorry...For what I did, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to...be a total prat...," he conceded, sounding as sincere and humbled as he felt.

She didn't answer him, but she was no longer trying to close her door on him. He could almost smile; that was his Kaylee. Too sweet, too kind, too gentle, to ever stay angry for long, no matter the situation.

She looked at him, hurt and sad, and it bothered him to know that today, it was his fault. He took a bold step towards her, and tried his chance. It was now or never.

"I'm bad at this, Kaylee, and that's the truth. I don't think I'll ever get used to it, being with you. I say stupid things, do even stupider ones when I'm around you. I was out of line back there in the marketplace, I know that now. I guess...I'm a bit of the jealous type when it concerns you. It's just, I can't help but think you're going to wake up one day, and realize you're sleeping next to a wanted fugitive who is going nowhere in his life and can't give you any of the things you want. You're going to see that you...can do so much better than that. Because you _deserve_ so much better...,"

He laughed at himself, cheaply. "Look at you...," he breathed, taking in her appearance.

She'd just gotten out of the bathhouse, her cheeks were glowing rosy red, her skin shining, kissed by the water. Her hair, half dry, half wet, tumbled down her shoulders in long, dark waves. Her hazel green eyes still shone in the dim candlelight of the training house.

"There isn't a single thing I'd change about you. Not a one...I suppose, what I'm trying to say is...I don't ever want to lo-..."

She cut him off with a kiss. She grabbed his face between her hands, stood up on her tip toes, and planted her lips onto his in a passionate, lingering, open mouthed embrace. He was quick to melt against her touch. He moaned against her warm mouth, and his hands snaked their way around her small waist, having missed the way she felt already. He pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his. Her towel came undone, and she pulled him into her room, slammed the door shut behind them, and led him to her bed.

* * *

"Reckon the capt'n's gonna take 'Nara to his bed tonight?" Jayne asked Zoe.

The woman gave him a dubious look. "Jayne, do you even know anything about how a relationship works?"

Jayne looked at Zoe like a child lost. "Mal's in a relationship?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, giving up on the conversation already.

"How much do you wanna wager on them sexin' tonight? Been a while since the capt'n's tasted that sweetness. Can't imagine the kiss he got from that pretty stripper didn't worsen the ache," Jayne pressed on.

"The girl was traumatized, Jayne. Capt'n saved her life, she was grateful. Tried payin' him back the only way she knows how. And the capt'n did right by refusin' her offer and sendin' her home safely," Zoe explained, a touch of pride for her captain evident in her tone.

"Pfft. Capt'n woulda done right by comfortin' her like a man oughtta comfort a woman in need. It's his obligation as a man," Jayne retorted.

Zoe stared at Liam playing with River, perplexed by the new game she was teaching him.

"His obligation as a man?" Zoe threw her head back and laughed mockingly, "Where do you even get half of this stuff from?"

"Oh Zoe, you've been missin' out, haven't ya?" Jayne teased, smiling at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Remember the part where I can hurt you?" She replied, still smiling.

Liam picked a hand, and when River opened it, the cat wasn't there. She smiled, and said, "Empty palm. Truth. Ask me one question, any question."

Liam paused, thinking on something good to ask. He didn't want to squander it, and he wanted to impress River, even though she already knew what was on his mind before he even spoke it. But she liked hearing him, liked hearing the inflection in his voice when he floundered with his words. She grinned wide when she gleaned it.

"Am I ever gonna see my papa again?"

So sad.

He made her sad.

His voice was brimming with the emotion. He wanted a father so badly, wanted to be in a normal family, like every other kid. He was always teased, treated like an outcast among his peers because of his status. River understood that feeling. And it made her happy to have an answer for him that would fix all the sadness.

Still grinning, she peered in at him, dark eyes shining with delight, and said, "Yes. The cat says yes, little prince..."

* * *

"Mmmmm," Kaylee purred, completely satiated.

She curled up into a naked Simon like a cat, wearing nothing but the tangle of sheets around them. Her skin was warm and glowing from their recent, rigorous romping session. She'd been merciless in her exploration of his body this time around. She left him gasping, staring up at the ceiling, a thin film of sweat coating every inch of his porcelain skin.

She giggled, and he put his arm around her with his fingers resting on her bare arm. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Her fingers found his, and they laced together. She watched them, watched the way they fit so perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. She found herself, oddly enough, thinking on Inara's ward of all things.

"What's on your mind, _xīn'ài_?" He asked her.

She answered truthfully. "Liam kickin' the capt'n's leg," she laughed.

She felt the rumble of Simon's chest as he joined her.

"That was pretty funny, I have to say. It's nice to see the captain meeting his match in the form of a capricious three year old," Simon added.

A beat.

"He's a cute kid," Simon continued, still playing with Kaylee's fingers with his own.

"We'd make a cute kid, ya know...," Kaylee responded.

He looked at her then, perplexed.

"She could have your eyes, my hair, your stupid ears, and my gift with machines. She'd be takin' apart all the toys you buy for her, and you'd scold her, but she'd put 'em back together without my help, and we'd both be so proud that we'd forget why we were mad at all...," Kaylee rambled.

Simon brought Kaylee's hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles with a feather light touch. "And what would we call her?"

Kaylee smiled. "Violet. Her name would be Violet."

Simon repeated the name, getting a feel for it. "Violet. That's pretty."

Kaylee sighed. "I wish she'd exist..."

Simon continued to kiss all of Kaylee's fingers, one by one. "You know the captain's got his rules about kids on the ship. He won't even let Astra on Serenity for long periods of time, and she's not even a baby anymore," Simon elucidated.

"Yeah but, Zoe didn't want her on the ship, neither. Not after that one time she was nearly shot. Mal took that bullet, and you had to get it outta him. The second he could walk, he told River to head to Wash's home world, and Zoe didn't even argue it," Kaylee replied.

Simon smiled. "Yeah, I remember that wound all too well. And Astra cried the biggest crocodile tears I've ever seen, knowing she was going to be away from her mother. But nothing can break Zoe, not even her daughter, it seems."

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep.

They'd all had their baths, and their food, and were safe and sound for the moment. It was all she could offer them, and she was aware that it hadn't been very much. She'd sat down and talked with Zoe, asked after her daughter. It was obvious that she still missed her awfully, since the girl was the glue that held the woman together after her husband's death. Losing Astra, the one thing she had left of her husband, would be the final straw for Zoe Washburne. Inara was certain Mal had been aware of that, and so he'd sent the girl to stay with her grandparents, only visiting her during their down time, or when they were nearby.

Inara had even helped Jayne refuel his ammunition supplies, and gave him a new 'toy' grenade with a much deadlier explosion radius. He'd asked if he could have a companion, too, but she'd only smiled at him. None of her girls worked for free, and their costs were far too high for the mercenary to ever afford. House Madrassa had a reputation to maintain, of course. So, he settled for the weapons, good food, warm bed, and hot bath instead.

Inara had offered River her room to share with her, since she knew the girl didn't like sleeping alone. Simon had to patch things up with Kaylee, and that meant he'd likely have to spend the night with her, leaving River by her lonesome. It was nothing out of Inara's comfort zone though, since she'd shared her shuttle with the touched girl many a time on Serenity. However, when she'd come to collect Liam from the guest room, she found the pair of them fast asleep on the pillows, next to one another. She didn't want to disturb either of them seeing as how they were sleeping so peacefully. Instead, she threw a blanket over them in case they got cold, and left it at that. Before exiting, she placed a light kiss onto Liam's forehead, and turned out the lights.

She was just about ready to go to sleep in her own quarters, when she spotted _his_ light still on.

Her anklets jingled when she came to an abrupt stop outside his room. With bare feet, she padded a bit closer, trying to listen for something, anything. It wasn't unusual that Mal suffered from insomnia. Sometimes, he'd sleep like a baby, and most nights, he'd take on a menial task until he was too tired, and then fall asleep for a few short hours. The nights he slept best were the nights he spent with her in his bed, naked and sweating. The thought made her entire body feel warm, and made her belly ache with longing.

Against her better judgement, she decided to check in on him.

"Mal?" she called out, rapping her knuckles delicately against his door.

She heard him move, and then he was there, staring down at her. He'd just gotten out of his bath, having waited for the rest of his crew to go first, and he looked fresh and clean. His hair was dark and wet, combed neatly to the side, his face gleaming and clean shaven. Being in such close proximity to him, she could take in his scent, and it nearly made her dizzy, left her reeling. He smelled divine; like spice and soap and Mal. It was enough to get her to forget that she needed to breathe again.

She _had_ missed him, more than she thought she did.

She'd only truly come to realize how much after seeing him again.

"Somethin' you need?" he asked her, drawing her attention back to the situation at hand.

She suddenly felt like a schoolgirl talking to her crush; silly and graceless.

She cleared her throat, and replied, "I-No, I was just making sure that you were settled in. I saw your light on and I wasn't certain..."

He nodded stiffly in response.

Silence between them, too many words left unspoken, too many feelings left untended. How could they convey it all in a single moment?

He wanted to pretend he wasn't angry with her anymore; she wanted to act as if everything was the same as when she was on his ship. But there was a wall they'd both built, and it segregated them. She could feel its presence now more than ever.

"Well then, I guess I should...go," she stated, her eyes darting about nervously.

She didn't want to go.

If he told her to stay, she would. With him like this, being so close to her, with his heady scent, she felt helpless in his dominating presence. She'd do anything he asked her to.

"I guess so...I mean, it ain't like I'm gonna be gettin' any shuteye. But at least someone should," he said.

She smiled sweetly, trying to concentrate on their conversation. "Still can't sleep, can you?"

He scratched the back of his head, and sighed, but didn't meet her eyes, or reply.

"You know, we've got some of that tea I used to give you on Serenity that would help...I can boil some of it for you now, if you'd like..."

"No! No, don't go through that trouble. Don't seem fair-."

"It's hardly any trouble, Mal. It's just water. It won't take very long at all,"

They talked over one another.

As usual, though, he couldn't win against her logic. It was in Inara's nature to be compassionate and loving, and it was one of the many qualities that endeared her to him.

He followed her to the pantry in what felt like a very tense silence. He tried his damndest to keep his eyes off her lovely backside and from the seductive sway of her hips as she moved. Instead, he focused on his surroundings, taking in all the expensive paintings and furnishings that decorated the halls of the training house. She led them back to the guest room where River and Liam had passed out, and put her finger to her lips to let him know he needed to be quiet. They treaded lightly on over to the pantry.

He tried to find things to distract his view in there as well, but it was proving rather difficult considering its size. She shut the thin, screen door, and went about to boil him some water for his tea. He went about trying not to watch her do it.

When she was done, she turned to face him, and they exchanged stiff, forced, but polite smiles. Then the waiting game began. The room had tension so thick, Mal was beginning to think a knife could cut through it. He tapped his fingers softly against the wooden table he was leaning against, and tried to make light conversation.

"Sorry about all this troublin' you...," he started.

Inara shook her head, with heavy, dark curls moving with her.

"It's no trouble at all. It's the least I could do after...well, after everything..." She looked down at her hands guiltily.

"Nonetheless, I do hope you know that...I'm- _we're_ all very grateful for your hospitality. Can't conjure it was easy to convince them house folks of yours to let us crash here for the night," he said.

She smiled at that, sincerely this time. "Truth be told, it wasn't all too difficult. I do have quite a bit of power in my own house. No one's going to be asking any questions," she confessed.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised you haven't asked me any questions as to our raggedy appearance on your doorstep, 'Nara." It felt good to have her name on his tongue again.

"I figured you wouldn't tell me anyways, seeing as how I'm not on your crew...," she replied.

He stood up at that, and took a nervous step towards her. "'Nara...you're _still_ crew. Even if we had a fallin' out, it don't count you out. Zoe, Kaylee, Jayne, Simon, River, they all still think on you as family...," he explained, his voice softer.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining and her lips parted. She made to walk towards him, closing the distance between them just a little bit more.

With a shaky voice, she whispered, "And you?"

Her eyes never left his, and he visibly tensed up at both her question and her nearness.

He took in a deep breath before he found his voice. "You _left_, 'Nara. You just...disappeared. Didn't even say why, just said that you had to go. It's been years, but bein' here, like this, doesn't make all of that okay, just cause you want it to be. Tomorrow mornin', we'll say our farewells, and it'll be the same thing again. You'll stay here, and I'll head back to Serenity, and it's as if we ain't ever even known each other..."

He stared down at the ground.

A beat.

And then she was in front of him, like a dream come to life. He ached to touch her, his whole body responding to her in ways he'd forgotten. Their pent up sexual tension seemed to boil and spill over, filling the room with it, choking them until they couldn't breathe.

With a whisper of a voice, she broke the silence, "How about, tonight, we pretend it isn't like that? Just for this night? Make it worth our while..."

He was staring at her lips, at the way they parted, begging him to kiss them, to taste them with his tongue. He noticed the way her eyelashes fluttered, the way her body swayed closer to his, and he knew she wanted him just as badly.

"I...we _can't_...," he tried to say, but his body betrayed his words.

Her nose brushed against his, and she was so close, he could feel her small, soft breaths against his face, smelling of mint and vanilla. He could take in her sweet, arousing aroma of jasmine and silk. All he had to do was reach down just a bit, and he could have her again, could take her like a fruit ripe for picking. For one night, he could pretend like she was his again. He could forgive her, temporarily, and take her back to his room, where they'd spend the whole night making love, and relearning each other from scratch.

Unable to be patient any longer, Inara reached up, and pressed her silken lips against his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry. For ending it there, I truly am. It got out of hand, though. Anyways, this chapter is a bit filler, but you know what? Firefly is all about crew and relationships. It's what made the series as amazing as it was. So, even with all the action and plot, it's important to take a moment, and just re-establish all of those bonds. Introduced one more important character here; Astra! Zoe's daughter. Zoe is a greek name, so I chose a greek name for her daughter, as well. It means 'from the stars'. I'll let you figure out the rest._

* * *

**Translations:**

* * *

_gāisǐ de gùzhí: _goddamn pigheaded

_Zhùshǒu_!: stop!

_xīn'ài: _beloved, dear


End file.
